Quitter la route
by NanaEllie
Summary: Elle l'avait voulut. C'est elle qui avait choisit ce monde. Mais les fictions restent des fictions, et la réalité est bien souvent loin de ce que l'on s'imagine... [Pas de pairings pour le moment, mais ça va venir... Le rating risque aussi de changer.]
1. Prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Après avoir lu presque toutes les fanfics disponibles sur ce fandom, je me lance pour en écrire une.

Donc bon, autant prévenir de suite, les deux premiers chapitres (environs et sans compter le prologue) vont être centrés sur mon OC. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais je ne vois pas comment aborder mon histoire d'une autre manière. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même... Deuxième warning: le rating risque de changer! Pas tout de suite, mais ça va venir... Il faudra prendre son mal en patience =).

J'espère vraiment que vous comprendrez (mon esprit tordu) et aimerez cette fanfic, j'y ai mis presque tout mon coeur ^^.

Je posterai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, en attendant bon courage pour la lecture de ce très grand -et j'espère pas trop compliqué- prologue!

* * *

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mise à part mon OC. **

**P-s: le prologue est à la première personne mais le reste sera à la troisième...**

* * *

Le Destin. Cette chose si grande que l'on a l'habitude de prendre à la légère. Pour vous, qu'est ce que c'est ? Comment voyez vous votre Destin ? Pensez vous le contrôler ? Par pitié, ne répondez pas oui à la dernière question, ce serait comme dire que vous contrôlez parfaitement la situation à vos parents alors que la baie vitrée est en miettes, qu'un gars dort nu dans leur voiture, qu'un autre a la tête dans le four ET dans son vomi et que le chat est bizarrement devenu bleu.

Sachez une chose : vous ne contrôlez pas votre Destin. C'est lui qui vous contrôle. La moindre de vos décisions étaient déjà prévus, et le seront toujours. Comment ça non ? Bon, je vais vous expliquer autrement.

Imaginez une route. Toute simple, sans arbres, sans oiseaux et sans vieilles avec leur pot de yaourt qui ne savent PAS où est l'accélérateur. Juste une route entourée d'une grande muraille, faites d'une matière que vous ne connaissez pas, mais que vous savez infranchissable. Vous voyez l'ensemble ? Bien.

Cette route n'est pas droite. Ah non loin de là. Il y a des courbes, des virages, certains très serrés même, des carrefours aussi. Où d'autres routes rencontre la vôtre, puis reparte avant que d'autres ne la remplace.

Il y a des routes qui finissent abruptement, d'autres qui se resserrent, doucement, qui s'effritent, avant de finir en cul-de-sac. Comme chez ce cher Bilbo aha ! Non non, je m'égare. Mais ça viendra hein !

Donc, voilà notre tableau. Des milliards et des milliards de routes. Qui ont toutes un début, des carrefours, des virages et une fin. Et oui, la fin de la route, c'est, comme vous vous en doutiez sûrement, la mort. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. En tout cas, pour eux.

Eux, ce sont les Valars. Ou Dieu. Ou tout ce que vous voulez. En tout cas, ce sont des Divinités. Et ils surveillent ces routes depuis des millions d'années, et continueront de les surveiller pendant encore longtemps. Chiant comme boulot non ? Ils contrôlent tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur des routes. Mais pas en dehors... Pas dans la Déviance. Et dans cette déviance, il y a ce qu'on appelle les Déviants. Ce sont des personnes qui, par un moyen ou un autre, arrive à s'échapper de leur route. Comment, me direz-vous ? Comment passer la muraille ? Comment échapper à quelque chose que l'on ne peut échapper ? Ben j'en sais rien. Certaines choses resteront pour toujours inexplicables.

Ah oui. Donc, ces personnes arrivent on ne sait comment à s'enfuir de leur route. Ils deviennent maître de leur Destin. Et, bien évidemment, les Valars ça leur plaît pas du tout. Ils vont donc chercher ce Déviant, et lui propose un marché. Oui, vous avez bien lu, ils _proposent_. Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas ordonner, ou même imposer au Déviant la moindre chose. Ils ne contrôlent pas ce qui n'est plus sur la route, rappelez vous. Alors, ils proposent une meilleure vie, une meilleure route. Ils en coupent une pour laisser la suite au Déviant, et font ensuite très attention à ce que ce dernier ne s'en échappe plus. Et ainsi va la Vie et ses quelques péripéties...

Vous en connaissez tous un de Déviant. Un érudit, qui semble venir d'un autre monde. Qui nous en a inventé un. Tolkien.

Quoi, vous croyez qu'il a créé des langues, un monde comme ça ? Ah. Non, en fait c'était un hobbit, ami d'un certain jardinier... Un simple hobbit qui lut beaucoup de choses, sans jamais vraiment les vivre. Un des seuls qui put lire le livre de Bilbo et Frodo. Ce hobbit voyez vous, avait une très grande mémoire. Il retint chaque phrase, chaque mot des Aventures en Terre du milieu, et s'en trouva fasciné. Et puis, vint le jour de sa Mort. Qu'il refusa, tout net. Et ce qui devait se passer, se passa : il devint un Déviant.

Les Valars le recueillirent, et lui proposèrent une nouvelle vie. Dans un nouveau monde. Une vie où ils pourraient écrire jusqu'à la fin, une vie, somme toute, tranquille. Il accepta, mais seulement en échange de sa mémoire, qu'il voulut conserver, et de leur Histoire. Leur Histoire à eux, les Valars, l'histoire qu'il nommera bien plus tard le Simillarion. Alors ils racontèrent, et lui écouta, avide de Savoir.

Mais les Valars ne tinrent pas complètement leur promesse... Ils coupèrent une route, une toute jeune route qui n'avait pas vraiment de grande courbe, et la remplacèrent par la route de Tolkien. Ils lui rendirent une partie de sa mémoire. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait lu ou entendu, ou écrit, mais jamais de ce qu'il vécut. Sa vie fut quelque peu mouvementé, mais il fut heureux non ?

Et surtout, il écrivit. Il nous fit rêver. Et il continue de nous faire rêver, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant, libre à vous de vous dire que Rowling est une Déviante elle aussi. Ou Georges Lucas. Ou encore Georges R.R Martin. Mais revenons en à nos Hobbits...

Tolkien donc, est un Déviant. Le monde de la Terre du Milieu existe. Les Valars sont des entités qui ne supportent pas le non contrôle. Nous sommes tous et toutes sur des Routes aux murailles infranchissables, qui symbolisent notre Destin, notre vie. Et au milieu de tout ça, ben y'a moi.

Vous croyez quoi, que c'est un ordinateur qui a écrit ça tout seul ? Non, tout ça, c'est pour vous mettre dans le contexte afin de pouvoir vous conter ma petite histoire...

Ma route débute en France. J'avais une petite vie morne et tranquille, normale quoi. Comme vous tous assurément. Mais au fond de moi, je ne m'étais jamais sentie à l'aise, que ce soit en société ou dans ma vie en général. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon caractère (bon, ça joue beaucoup, mais y'a autre chose). J'avais toujours la tête ailleurs, dans les livres, les films. Et puis, j'ai découvert les mangas. Mon imaginaire a commencé à gonfler. Ensuite, vint les Marvels. Le cinéma. Les séries. Les jeux vidéos. Mon esprit se nourrissait de tout ces mondes, semblant ne jamais être rassasié. Puis, en Décembre 2012, vu que j'aimais bien (mais sans plus) le Seigneur des Anneaux, je décidais d'aller voir le Hobbit. Ce fut comme une révélation. Je ne m'intéressais plus à rien d'autres. Tout, dans ma petite tête, était sujet à penser à cette compagnie, à ses nains et au destin funeste de trois d'entre eux.

Et j'étais justement en train d'y penser et d'imaginer des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour les sauver, lorsqu'on tenta de me voler mon sac. Mon. Sac. Avec mon Mp3, mon portable, mes clefs, et un kinder bueno dedans. Plutôt crever. Je me défendis tant bien que mal, mais mon agresseur sortit un couteau, me le planta dans le ventre et s'enfuit avec son butin. Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois de ma vie, je mourus. Faut quand même avouer que c'est ridicule non ?

Mon corps se vidait de son sang, et je m'éteignais. C'était donc ça, la Mort ? Juste disparaître ?

Non. Non non non et non. Mon esprit commença à se battre.

Plus mon corps me lâchait, plus je sentais mon esprit s'éveiller.

Vous vous souvenez de la muraille à la matière infranchissable du début ? Et bien la mienne était légèrement fragilisée, assaillit par mes pensées et mes rêves qui ne supportaient pas mon Monde et mon Destin.

Mon cœur s'arrêta, et mon esprit, libéré de son enveloppe charnelle, fonça sur la muraille et passa dans une brèche.

Je dois avouer que c'est l'un des moments les plus bizarres qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Enfin j'étais morte, je n'avais plus de corps ni rien mais je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. Bizarre autant qu'étrange...

Bref, je ne pourrais pas vraiment décrire la Déviance. C'était plus des sensations comme le chaleur, la liberté, le contrôle total. Je pouvais aller où je voulais, même si rien n'existait. C'était grisant et carrément flippant à la fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, le temps n'existait pas dans la Déviance. J'étais dans le néant, mais j'y étais libre, ma mémoire et mes pensées étaient intactes , et je m'y sentais bien.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Parce que les Valars m'ont attrapé. Comment on fait pour attraper un esprit, faudra leur demander. Mais j'ai sentit comme une main, glaciale, qui m'attrapait et qui me tirait vers elle.

J'atterris... Je ne pourrais pas le décrire non plus en fait. Je n'avais toujours pas de corps, et privée de mes yeux, mes oreilles et tout ça, difficile de faire fonctionner ses cinq sens.  
J'étais donc dans un endroit, et des gens se mirent à me parler (on va utiliser des mots simples et faire comme si c'était normal d'entendre quelque chose quand vous avez pas d'oreilles, ni de tête en fait).

Ils me firent une proposition. Je retournais dans un monde et je vivais une vie où j'étais riche, belle etc... Je vous faire comme si c'était un dialogue tiens, ce sera plus facile. Même si c'en était pas un. Bref.

Je les interrompis et leur demanda :

« -Attendez... Qui êtes vous ?

-Nous sommes les Valars, me répondirent-ils.

-Les... Valars... Mais... La Terre du Milieu existe donc ?

-En effet. Veux-tu y être envoyée ? Tu pourrais avoir une vie d'elfe, longue et prospère, me dit une voie douce et sucrée.

-Ou une vie d'Homme, emplit de gloire et de bataille, ajouta une autre voix, plus pressée.

-Ou même une vie de nain, où richesse et honneur seront toujours présentes, déclara une voix, la plus grave que je n'avais jamais entendue.

-Une vie de Hobbit...

-Une vie de semi-elfe...

-Une vie de magicien...

-Une vie d'orque... »

Les voix devenaient plus pressantes, plus insistantes et je n'arrivais plus à penser.

« -ARRETEZ ! »

Le silence se fit enfin, et je put réfléchir. La vie de nain me tentait le plus, ainsi je pourrais sûrement aider la compagnie... Mais d'une nature curieuse, je voulut en savoir plus. Je choisis mes mots avec soins, ne voulant pas froisser les Valars (les Valars, je parlais avec les VALARS ! J'aurais eu des pieds, j'en aurais sautillé de joie).

« -Je vous promets de réfléchir à vos propositions, mais pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas vraiment... Morte ? »

Ils m'expliquèrent alors les Route, le Destin... Tout ce que je vous ai déjà dit un peu plus haut.

Je compris alors pas mal de choses... Ils ne pouvaient pas m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne pouvaient pas me contrôler. Je compris aussi que le Destin des trois nains étaient scellés, et que rien ne pouvait le changer.

« -Pourquoi mettez vous autant de temps à répondre ? Choisissez une Vie, choisissez une Route, choisissez un Destin.

-Non. Je ne prendrais pas de Route. »

De nouveau, le silence. Puis la colère. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils voulaient diriger. Ils ne voulaient pas que je retourne dans le néant, cet endroit qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler et où je finirais par trouver le moyen d'entrer en Arda, et avec tout mon Savoir, je serais capable d'envoyer en Déviance tous ses habitants en changeant leur Destin.

De mon côté, mon esprit tournait à plein régime pour trouver un arrangement. Et je finis par y arriver...

« -Moi, je vous propose quelque chose. »

La colère laissa place à la surprise. Je profitais du calme pour continuer à parler.

« -Je promets sur ma Vie de ne rien révéler de mon Savoir sur le monde de la Terre du Milieu, de ne pas changer le cours du temps et le Destin de ce monde, en échange de quelques petites choses.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit la voix douce et sucrée, qu'elles sont-elles ?

-Défaire le Destin de trois personnes, me donner le corps d'une naine (pas trop moche quand même), et m'envoyer à une époque inférieur de la Quête pour récupérer Erebor. »

Dans mon esprit, c'était parfait. J'allais arriver en Arda, en naine, apprendre à me battre et sauver ceux auxquels je tenais.

« -Est ce les seules choses que tu souhaite ? Parla de nouveau la voix douce et sucrée.

-En effet.

-Nous te ferons tenir ta promesse... Si tu parles, nous te retirerons ce que nous t'avons donné, menaça une voix caverneuse.

-Je la tiendrais. Ma présence n'influencera pas les autres Routes ?

-Tu feras bouger certaines courbes, mais lorsque leur fin sera venue, ta présence n'y changera rien, ajouta une petite voix grinçante.

-Sauf pour les trois Destin que je vous ai demandé. »

Le silence de nouveau, des chuchotements, des sifflements de colère puis le calme et enfin, une réponse.

« -Trois Destin ne sont rien face à des milliers d'autres. Nous acceptons, déclarèrent solennellement toutes les voix.

-Cependant, leurs esprits s'en iront vers la Déviance, et nous leur proposeront une nouvelle Route. Ce sera à eux de faire un choix. Continuer à Dévier dans leur monde, ou bien accepter un nouveau Destin ailleurs. Tu ne pourras les influencer, ajouta une voix qui semblait sage, bien que fatiguée. »

La proposition était juste. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de répondre.

« -J'accepte, et je promets. »

Soudain, la douleur. Je n'y étais plus habituée. Incapable de crier, de bouger, je ne pouvais que la ressentir. Entière, terrible. Je voulais mourir. De toutes mes forces, je souhaitais mourir. La douleur s'accentua, et enfin, je pus hurler. Puis me débattre. Je sentais chaque veines, chaque tendons, chaque muscles, chaque os se faire, se défaire avant de se refaire. Je pris enfin pleinement conscience de mon corps avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Et c'est à partir de là que mon histoire commence. Vous allez voir que les Valars, ben ils sont pas _si_ cool que ça. Ou bien ils ont un drôle de sens de l'humour...

* * *

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous n'avez pas compris, les incohérences, ce qui vous semble bizarre etc. J'accepte toutes les types de reviews (soyez pas trop méchantes quand même hein oo)! Et même si ça paraît sérieux, y'aura de l'humour dans pas très longtemps =). **

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère! {Nana}**


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir =).

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier de tout cœur Larysa-Roswell et Dark Holy Phoenix pour leurs reviews qui m'ont donnée énormément de courage... Vraiment, merci les filles =).  
Et une mention spéciale pour Axire, ma merveilleuse beta, qui m'a soutenue, corrigée et motivée... Mille million de merci à toi 3!

Sinon oui le texte est court, mais j'ai trouvé mieux de couper ce chapitre en deux parce que la suite n'est pas encore écrite et je préfère me donner du temps ^^. Voilà voilà j'arrête mes blablas, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur! N'hésitez surtout pas à en écrire d'autres!

A la semaine prochaine =D!

* * *

Update: avant toutes choses voici un petit rappel des dates au Troisième Âge en Terre du Milieu (si certaines sont fausses veuillez m'excuser je suis pas Tolkien non plus XD)

**2542**: Naissance de Thror.

**2590**: Thror devient Roi sous la Montagne (Erebor).

**2746**: Naissance de Thorïn.

**2770**: Attaque d'Erebor par Smaug.

**2941**: Bataille des cinq armées.

* * *

Douleur. Tout n'était que douleur. Elle voulait crier, mais ne s'en sentait même plus capable... Durant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle ne pût que penser à cette souffrance qu'elle supportait sans rien pouvoir y faire. Puis, tout doucement, la douleur laissa place à la fatigue, à ce moment où votre corps semble peser tellement lourd que l'idée même d'ouvrir les paupières vous semble intolérable. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le sol sous sa peau, l'air dans ses cheveux, l'odeur de la terre battue, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles... Après tout ce temps passé dans la Déviance, ressentir de nouveau pleinement ses cinq sens lui semblaient être la chose la plus magnifique qu'il soit. Cela lui donna la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière du soleil lui brûla d'abord si fort la rétine qu'elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait quitter cette vision enchanteresse : le soleil, éclat jaune et brillant sur un fond bleu, si haut au dessus des arbres. Et quels arbres... Quelques souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui revinrent en tête, mais jamais elle n'en avait vu de si beaux : tellement grands qu'ils semblaient toucher le ciel, l'écorce luisante et respirant la vie, les branches couvertes de feuilles qui tentaient vainement de résister à l'assaut du vent...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et elle pleura de plus belle. Jamais elle n'oublierai ce moment.

Moment qui fut gâché par une odeur nauséabonde et des bruits de pas...

Elle était si faible qu'elle ne pût que regarder deux hommes s'approcher d'elle, parlant dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Après la joie, ce fût la peur qui l'envahit. Puis la panique, lorsque dans un sourire pervers l'un des hommes tendit la main vers elle. Mais cette main s'arrêta, et un troisième homme se mit à parler, d'une voix quelque peu menaçante... Il entra soudainement dans son champ de vision et lui sourit gentiment. Le soulagement et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle, et ce fût le trou noir.

Le deuxième réveil fut beaucoup moins agréable que le premier... Elle avait de nouveau un corps. Ça, c'était sûr. Elle le sentait bien, surtout au niveau musculaire. Saloperies de courbatures... Elle souffla, se donna un peu de courage mental et bougea ses orteils. Les articulations craquèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle bougeait ses petits (tout est relatif) pieds aussi, ça se comprend. C'était vraiment étrange pour elle de se retrouver dans un corps qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Pas qu'elle regrettait l'ancien, ah ça non. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été gâtée à ce niveau là. Espérons que le nouveau saura tenir la route... En parlant de tenir, maintenant qu'elle avait fait le tour de chaque membre, elle allait tenter de se lever. Oui, ten-ter. Parce que le résultat n'était pas du tout celui auquel elle s'attendait... Faut dire que bon, balancer ses jambes sur le côté du lit où elle se trouvait pour ensuite se lever d'un coup, c'était pas vraiment fûte fûte... Par contre, se ramasser comme une mouche sur un pare-brise en poussant un cri très très pas-du-tout viril, ça semblait faire beaucoup rire le monsieur dans la pièce...

Le-dit monsieur s'approcha d'elle rapidement et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle aurait dû y penser avant. S'asseoir avant de se lever c'était une bien meilleure idée que son plan initial.

Le monsieur (appelons le Sauveur n°1) tenta encore une fois de lui parler, mais rien à faire elle ne reconnaissait absolument aucun mot, cette langue ne pouvait être comparée à aucune autre qu'elle connaissait. Sauveur n°1 comprit rapidement qu'elle était une demeurée, et se la joua à la Tarzan et Jane. Il montra sa poitrine du doigt et dit d'une voix lente, en détachant chaque syllabe :

« -Lardahor. »

Ah. Sauveur n°1 portait un nom très bizarre. Il pointa ensuite son doigt sur elle.

« -Ellie, dit-elle d'une voix comme rouillée. »

Lardahor lui sourit, et elle s'évanouit encore une fois, épuisée par tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni.

Elle passa 2 mois chez Lardahor à réapprendre à marcher, à bouger les mains, à parler, bref, à utiliser son corps comme un nouveau-né le ferait. 2 mois qui servirent également à apprendre cette langue sommairement. Ce n'était pas du tout compliqué finalement, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune conjugaison. Juste des mots pour chaque chose, pour chaque action... Lardahor était d'une incroyable gentillesse, doté d'un savoir et surtout d'une patience inépuisable. Au fil de leurs conversations (très très compliquées au début, il faut bien l'admettre), Ellie apprit que cet homme tenait une petite librairie, et allait de temps en temps livrer des commandes au village voisin. C'est là qu'il l'avait trouvé, allongée au bord d'une route et prête à se retrouver au milieu de gros problèmes. Il l'avait secourue et accueillie à bras ouvert, heureux de cette distraction après la mort de sa femme et de leur petite fille quelques mois auparavant.

Lorsque Ellie pût enfin se lever et marcher plus de deux pas sans se retrouver les dents dans le plancher (si si, DANS le plancher. Régime soupe pendant deux semaines après ça), elle courût (enfin façons de parler) devant le miroir accroché au mur. C'était un vieux miroir, tout ébréché et terne, mais qui hantait ses pensées et ses rêves. Deux mois qu'elle voulait se regarder dedans. Et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant... Elle vit le mur. Déjà, la première fois où elle s'était tenue debout elle avait trouvée que le sol il était quand même vachement plus proche que dans ses vagues souvenirs. Mais quand même. Le rire du libraire accentua son air renfrogné. Malgré son hilarité il parvint à décrocher le miroir sans le briser et à le mettre à sa hauteur (c'est-à-dire très bas).

La première chose qu'elle vit ce fût ses yeux : bleus. Les mêmes que dans son ancienne vie. Ni bleus océan, ni bleus azur ou encore bleus acier. Juste... Bleus. Ordinaires.

« -_Pitié faites qu'il n'y ait que les yeux qui soient restés, s'il vous plaît »_, pensa-t-elle.

Des cheveux blonds mi-longs, un peu ternes, entouraient un visage au teint blanchâtre et aux joues creuses. Une bouche fine tordue dans une grimace anxieuse et un nez pas vraiment petit, sans être non plus une patate, complétaient le tableau de son nouveau visage. Il fallait bien l'avouer, même si cette description ne donnait pas très envie elle n'était pas _vraiment_ moche, mais ce n'était pas une bombe non plus...

« -_Bon allez, dis toi que c'est quand même vachement mieux qu'avant ! Ah mais tiens c'est bizarre c'est quoi ces petits poils sur ma mâchoire ? Aha on dirait une... Une..._ »

Un petit quelque chose craqua dans son cerveau alors que le mot "barbe" tournait en boucle.

Elle avait une barbe. Femme + barbe = naine. Elle était une naine. Et les naines n'existaient qu'en... Elle se trouvait dans la Terre du Milieu. Les nains, Erebor, Smaug et... Thorïn...

Tous ses souvenirs affluaient, se confondaient avec d'autres... La mort des Durin, l'anneau, Sauron, la montagne, les orques, les gobelins... La compagnie ! Mon dieu, si ça se trouve, ils étaient déjà parties alors qu'elle se tournait les pouces dans une petite libraire à des milliers de kilomètres de la Comté !

« - Lardahor ! Quel... AAAAAAAAH comment on dit ce mot déjà ? »

Énervée et en panique, Ellie ne réussit à se faire comprendre qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à grands renforts de gestes et de cris hystériques. Au final, le pauvre libraire eu un éclair de génie et alla chercher un calendrier, l'objet de convoitise de la naine au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pendant qu'il allait chercher le bien précieux, Ellie se mit à penser à toute vitesse, le cerveau encore à vif des souvenirs débloqués.

« -_Bon, Thorin il est né en quelle année déjà ? Réfléchis réfléchis... C'était en 2600... Non, y'avait un 4 et un 7 dans la date... 2740 ? 2743 ? 2746 ? Oui ! 2746 ! Bon, il a 195 ans lors de la reconquête d'Erebor. Donc, 2746 pluuuus 195 ça nous donne... 2941 ! Mais... A quel mois ? Je sais même pas le mois ! Et s'ils sont déjà partis ? Comment je vais les retrouver ? Ils ont mis presque un an à faire le voyage de la Comté à Erebor ! Comment je vais faire toute seule, tenant à peine sur mes pattes et... Je sais même pas me battre ! C'est une catastrophe c'est pas vrai ! »_

Lardahor retrouva la pauvre naine les larmes aux bords des yeux, les ongles rongés et les jambes tremblantes assise au milieu de sa pièce à vivre. Comprenant que la situation était urgente, il lui tendit rapidement le parchemin retraçant les faits historique de son époque jusqu'à l'année en cours qu'il avait gentiment entouré. Ellie lui arracha pratiquement le parchemin des mains et parcourut rapidement le document des yeux avant de stopper tout mouvement au vu de la date entourée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« -C'est... L'année où nous sommes ? Celle que tu as entourée ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce tellement impo... »

Ellie lui coupa la parole d'un rire tonitruant, à la limite de la folie. Le libraire comprit vaguement quelques mots comme : Valars, abrutis (elle apprenait vachement vite les insultes la gamine!), humour de merde, raté, foutue... Puis elle s'évanouit. Encore. Une habitude chez elle.

Dans ses mains, le parchemin était légèrement froissé mais l'on parvenait tout de même à distinguer une date, entourée d'encre noire : 2554.


	3. Chapitre 1 suite et fin

Bonjour ou bonsoir!

Comme prévu, voici la suite et fin du chapitre 1. La semaine prochaine, on ne parlera plus que d'Ellie... Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant =D. Merci à ma petite muse Astu pour son aide et sa patience ( ainsi que sa perversité qui n'a d'égale que sa gentillesse, c'est pour dire... XD ).

Enfin bref, encore merci à toutes!

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites reviews et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

Lorsque Ellie se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne se leva pas de suite. Elle resta un long moment allongé sur son lit (merci à Lardahor de l'y avoir amené d'ailleurs, bon en même temps il allait pas la laisser dormir par terre), ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond. Sa crise d'hystérie était passée, un calme olympien l'habitait à présent. Enfin, en apparence seulement... Car dans sa boîte crânienne, les rouges tournaient à toute vitesse.

Résumons : elle était en 2554, au Troisième Âge. 387 années avant la Quête pour Erebor. Les nains vivaient peut-être vieux, mais là elle allait se battre contre Smaug avec une canne et un dentier ! Elle était censée les sauver... Soudain, le "deal" qu'elle avait passé avec les Valars lui revint en tête...

_« Défaire le Destin de trois personnes, me donner le corps d'une naine (pas trop moche quand même), et m'envoyer à une époque inférieur de la Quête pour récupérer Erebor. »_

Les deux derniers points étaient PARFAITEMENT respectés. A la lettre même (humour de Valars peut être?). Le premier le serait aussi, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin d'elle... Ah ! Ces pseudos-Dieux devaient bien se marrer sur leurs petits nuages à repenser à leur petite blague et à la tête qu'elle avait fait en voyant la date ! Quelle imbécile elle était, proposer un marché comme ça sans réfléchir vraiment à la portée de ses mots ! Maintenant, la voilà coincée ici, et elle allait mourir avant même que la Quête n'est commencée... Quelle abrutie. Et les Valars étaient une belle bande de sadiques. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'approcher du Roi sous la Montagne... Ou même voir la Montagne elle-même.

Le désespoir et l'abattement tombèrent sur elle telle une chape de plomb, et renforcèrent son envie de rester clouer à ce lit pour y mourir. A quoi bon être alors que les trois seules personnes auxquelles elle tenait allaient vivre leur petite vie, sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre espoir pour qu'elle en fasse partie ?

C'est ainsi que Lardahor la trouva, alors qu'il lui apportait un petit en-cas. Il posa violemment le plateau sur un meuble et s'approcha du lit d'un pas décidé et rageur. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, juste quelques phrases par-ci par-là accompagnées de longs regards emplis de colère et de chagrin. Il lui fit comprendre que la voir allongée sur ce lit depuis deux mois, le teint blafard et tout espoir ayant quitté son regard lui rappelait sa fille, quelques semaines avant sa mort. Alors que Ellie, elle, était en bonne santé. Elle avait le devoir de se lever, de vivre, d'aimer et de ne pas laisser le désespoir et le fatalisme la submerger.

« -Et si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. S'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas revivre la perte d'un être aimé, car il n'y a pas de douleur plus intense et mon cœur ne le supporterait pas, comprit-elle. »

Il partit, laissant une Ellie abasourdie et touchée par ses propos. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se lever, doucement, pour rejoindre cet homme qu'elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde décevoir. Il l'avait recueillie, nourrie, soignée et éduquée. Pendant deux mois certes, mais il était tout ce qu'elle avait. Ici, ni amis ni famille présents pour elle. Juste ce libraire au grand cœur.

Après une brève accolade où la naine marmonna dans sa barbe (Ah ! Elle pouvait vraiment le dire maintenant!) à cause de la différence de taille très flagrante, Lardahor l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à la table et lui montra un livre.

« -Il est temps de t'apprendre à lire, de t'apprendre à découvrir ce monde... »

Elle lui sourit. Un petit sourire triste, mais résigné. Elle allait vivre cette aventure au maximum, histoire de faire un beau doigt d'honneur aux Valars et à leur coup du sort. Elle se trouvait en Terre Du Milieu que Diable ! Elle se devait d'apprécier la nouvelle vie que l'on lui avait offerte...

Et elle vécut. Pendant 16 années, elle resta auprès de celui qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme son père. Il lui apprit à lire, à écrire, à parler la langue commune, celle des Hommes du Nord, quelques bases elfiques et même deux mots de Khuzdul (apparemment des insultes qu'un nain aurait proféré envers l'aubergiste du village, mais bon rien n'était sûr au vu de ce qu'on savait sur cette langue, c'est à dire : rien).

D'ailleurs, en parlant de nain, Ellie faisait tout son possible pour oublier qu'elle en était une. Son esprit occultait tout ce qui se rapportait à Thorïn Oakenshield et à sa compagnie, histoire de fuir la douleur de ne pas pouvoir les aider. Oh, elle aurait pût aller jusqu'aux montagnes où le Roi Thror se trouvait (sûrement en couche culotte d'ailleurs). Elle aurait pût... Mais déjà, il aurait fallut qu'elle sache OÙ ce situait cette montagne, qu'elle sache se battre (n'oublions pas que si Thror va à Erebor c'est que son ancien chez lui a été détruit par des Dragons. Papa et maman Smaug peut-être ?), et puis voyager seule, sans connaître vraiment le pays environnent n'était pas non plus l'idée du siècle (la Terre du Milieu n'est pas seulement une super destination touristique, c'est aussi un terrain d'entraînement pour les commandos avec les orques, les trolls, les gobelins, les seigneurs des ténèbres tout ça tout ça...).

Pourquoi les Valars l'avaient envoyée à cette époque ? Elle aurait pût atterrir dans la maison de Bilbo, boire un thé en attendant que Dwalïn et les autres débarquent, convaincre Gandalf de la laisser venir vivre cette aventure et... Tout aurait été tellement plus simple... Au lieu de ça la voilà coincée dans un petit village, à des années lumières même de la naissance de Thorïn. Une partie d'elle la haïssait d'être aussi lâche et voulait partir à l'aventure, tenter de faire quelque chose pour se rapprocher de la lignée des Durin, mais l'autre partie, la plus obstinée et froussarde, refusait de quitter le cocon douillet de la petite librairie. Elle avait un toit, à manger, de quoi se vêtir et se cultiver. Que demander de plus dans ce monde dangereux où la moindre parcelle de bonheur vous était retirée par la mal qui grondait en son sein ?

C'est donc 16 ans de petits bonheurs tranquille en Arda qu'elle passa, tranquillement. Mais comme expliqué quelques lignes plus haut, ce pays n'était pas vraiment le lieu le plus accueillant qu'il soit...

Un jour comme un autre, Ellie allait tranquillement livrer un livre à un vieux monsieur dans le bourg d'à côté. Ils prirent le thé ensemble, elle mangea quelques biscuits, l'aida à ranger un peu sa vieille maison, le remercia pour le pourboire et s'en retourna à sa petite librairie douillette. Ou tenta de retourner à sa petite librairie douillette. Elle avait deux choix pour rentrer : la route, utilisée par les marchands, ou un raccourci qui longeait la petite montagne qui lui permettait de gagner deux bonnes heures de marche et lui évitait les regards curieux et quelques fois trop insistants des voyageurs. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à subir ces regards (une femme avec une barbe, même fine vu qu'elle la rasait assez souvent, on n'en croisait pas tous les jours...), Ellie prit donc le raccourci. C'était un tout petit chemin, creusé sur le flanc même de la montagne et qui filait tout droit jusqu'à son village. Elle le connaissait ce chemin, elle l'avait déjà pris une bonne dizaine de fois : il suffisait de ne pas regarder en contre-bas, de se tenir aux pierres qui dépassaient et le tour était joué ! Confiante, la jeune naine commença sa petite ascension, saisissant d'une main ferme les bouts de paroi à sa portée et regardant droit devant elle, sans faillir. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle n'était pas loin de la moitié du trajet, elle vit que le chemin, déjà pas très large, se raccourcissait sur une vingtaine de mètres, certainement dû à un éboulement. Ne voulant absolument pas faire demi-tour, Ellie continua, s'accrochant plus fort à la paroi. Mais même sur quelques mètres, se tenir ainsi aux pierres et se concentrer lui coûtait énormément d'énergie. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû... Quand une pierre se détacha de la paroi, que ses pieds glissèrent dans le vide et qu'elle tenta de se retenir d'une main, ses muscles hurlèrent au supplice et lâchèrent. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier, la montagne n'étant pas très haute, elle ne pût que sentir sa colonne vertébrale se disloquer contre les rochers en contre-bas, sa tête s'éclater et son sang se vider dans le petit ruisseau. Elle ressentait absolument tout : chaque nerfs touchés, chaque os broyés, chaque muscles déchirés... Le froid de la mort envahit son corps, comme la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois si, son esprit ne partit pas : il resta ancré dans le cadavre encore chaud, lui laissant ressentir la décomposition des chairs, la puanteur de la mort. Incapable de bouger, de crier, le temps passé ainsi lui semblait durer des jours, voire des années. Après une éternité de vide et de mort, le corps se mit alors à se soigner. Les os se ressoudèrent, les nerfs et les muscles se recollèrent, tout ça avec une lenteur infinie et une souffrance comme jamais elle n'en avait connue. Soudain, un léger bruit...

Boum... Boum boum... Boum boum...

Son cœur se remettait en marche, permettant à son esprit de reprendre le contrôle de son corps ressuscité. Les battements s'accélérèrent une fois qu'elle pût respirer à nouveau. Ellie ne parvenait pas à contrôler son souffle, s'étouffant à moitié avec ses pleurs alors que ses bras tentaient de s'agripper aux rochers glissant du ruisseau... La panique s'emparait d'elle, elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait ici. Tout ce à quoi elle parvenait à penser était la douleur, la mort, l'eau glaciale qui mordait sa peau... Sa vue brouillée s'éclaircit soudain et c'est en voyant les arbres qu'elle se força à se calmer, se rappelant la vision enchanteresse de son réveil. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour permettre à son esprit de retrouver un tant soit peu de cohérence, et lorsque cela fut fait, elle pût se tirer sur l'herbe qui bordait l'eau, et s'allonger.

Son cœur se calma peu à peu, clarifiant ses pensées et chassant les derniers souvenirs encore vivace de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit.

Elle devait rentrer. Il fallait qu'elle rentre avant que la nuit tombe. C'était maintenant son objectif, et elle ne devait surtout pas penser à autre chose où elle s'évanouirait de fatigue (encore une fois). Difficilement, elle se redressa, ne gardant en tête que sa destination, ignorant les muscles et les articulations encore endolories. Ses vêtements mouillés collaient à sa peau, la glaçant jusqu'aux os mais elle tint bon. C'est donc à la tombée de la nuit qu'elle arriva, les lèvres et les mains bleuies par le Lardahor surprit lui ouvrit, l'asseyant directement sur une chaise devant la cheminée, un bol de soupe chaud dans les mains.

« -Que s'est-il passé Ellie ?, demanda un Lardahor plus qu'inquiet.

-Je... Je suis tombé dans le ruisseau, j'ai glissé sur les rochers.

-Tu es tombée ? De la montagne ? Mais...

-Non non, je... N'étais pas sur le sentier... J'étais... En contre bas, je voulais voir... J'avais repérée un petit animal et j'ai voulut m'en approcher mais... J'ai glissée... »

Elle ne devait pas en parler. Déjà qu'elle même ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé en contre-bas, comment l'expliquer ? Et puis le doux libraire commençait à se faire vieux, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

En parlant de vieillesse... Ellie attendit que Lardahor sorte chercher du vin chez l'apothicaire pour se diriger vers le vieux miroir. Elle monta sur une chaise et se regarda.

Rien n'avait changé depuis 16 ans à part ses cheveux qui avaient poussés et qu'elle avait tressés. Aucune rides autour de ses yeux ou au coin de sa bouche, aucun affaissement, aucun signe vieillesse. Rien. Elle était _exactement_ la même qu'il y a 16 ans. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Certes, les nains vieillissaient très lentement, mais de là à rester identique au fil des ans... Qu'est ce que les Valars avaient fait ? Elle ne pouvait donc (_et ne voulait)_ pas mourir ? A l'évocation de la mort, Ellie frissonna et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules. Hors de question de réitérer l'expérience...

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Lardahor tenant un petit tonneau de vin, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Allez ma petite, viens boire un bon petit coup et tu verras, tout tes soucis s'en iront ! »

Ellie décida de suivre son conseil, cacha de nouveau dans un coin de son cerveau ses interrogations et prit la coupe d'une main décidée. Le sourire de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père chassa ses dernières pensées morbides, et c'est dans un monde sans douleur et sans mort qu'elle s'enferma.

Elle vécut dans ce monde pendant encore 12 années, évitant les miroirs et les questions, fuyant la moindre bizarrerie, se cachant à l'évocation de la mort, de la vieillesse, de la maladie... Mais la douleur et la tristesse ne sont jamais loin, la mort finit par la rattraper et brisa en mille morceau la façade derrière laquelle elle se cachait.

Lardahor s'éteignit à 63 ans, un âge avancé parmi les Hommes. Il mourut en douceur, dans son lit, Ellie lui lisant pour la énième fois son livre préféré. Malgré les signes avant coureurs comme la fatigue, la lassitude, l'inactivité de plus en plus prononcé du libraire, Ellie ne vit pas la mort venir. Elle resta longtemps devant le corps sans vie, les larmes dévalant ses joues pour finir par s'écraser sur les pages cornées du livre. C'est l'aubergiste, s'inquiétant de ne pas voir la boutique ouverte, qui les trouva. C'est lui qui organisa les funérailles et la passation de la boutique à Ellie. La naine ne parla pas beaucoup durant les semaines qui suivirent... Elle passait le plus clair de son temps devant la tombe, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Un jour, alors qu'elle rangeait la maisonnette par automatisme, une plume attira son attention... C'était Lardahor qui lui avait offert, afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi un jour écrire ses aventures. Ce mot résonna longtemps dans sa tête... Aventures... Pourquoi ne pas partir ? Pourquoi rester ici, à se morfondre, alors qu'un monde fantastique lui ouvrait les bras ? Qu'avait-elle ici, à part des livres poussiéreux et des souvenirs devenus maintenant douloureux ? Elle ne risquait rien au final, comme dans un jeux elle pouvait reloader, et l'aventure continuait... Refoulant au plus profond d'elle même le souvenir de la douleur de la mort, le cœur et l'âme d'Ellie se réveillèrent.

Une partie d'elle, oubliée et enfermée à double tour dans un coin de sa tête depuis longtemps s'éveilla et s'enflamma. Elle devait partir. Fuir cette maison et ces souvenirs. Vivre. C'est ce que Lardahor aurait voulut, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait au final. Ne l'avait-elle pas demandée ? Vivre dans ce monde, les sauver... Malgré la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles et l'envie de se terrer à jamais dans cette maison, elle se décida. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours revenir ici, ou même s'installer ailleurs. Que risquait-elle _vraiment_ à part découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles personnes ?

« _Rien_, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, _elle ne risquait rien... _»

Elle partit donc, très rapidement. Elle vendit la boutique, la maison et les livres, ne prenant que le strict nécessaire. L'argent récolté lui permit de s'acheter des vivres, un poney et de s'intégrer à une petite bande de caravaniers qui passait par là. Elle leur faisait la cuisine, et il la protégeait.

Deux mois après la mort de Lardahor, Ellie quittait son village pour ne jamais y revenir, ne laissant comme dernière trace de son passage qu'une pierre posée à l'endroit où le libraire était enterré, et où était gravé ces mots :

« A un sauveur, un ami, un père. Que l'amour et la joie que tu as apporté à ce monde te soit rendu au centuple. Amour éternel. E. »


	4. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir! **

**Voici la suite des aventures d'Ellie, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours ^^ **

**Un grand merci à Aliena Wyvern pour sa review (d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai oublié de te répondre OO' honte à moi) et à Astu pour la correction du chapitre =D! **

* * *

Bree, 15 mars 2941.

Cachée derrière son poteau non-loin du Poney Fringant, Ellie pouvait apercevoir toutes sortes de choses… Déjà : les rues boueuses, les marchands crasseux et un habitant mangeant une carotte (dont la date de péremption devait être dépassée depuis longtemps). Venait ensuite (et c'était là le plus intéressant) un nain caché sous un large capuchon ainsi qu'un magicien attendant le bon moment pour faire son entrée.

Le nain encapuchonné -qu'elle savait être Thorïn Oakenshield- entra dans l'auberge, suivi quelques temps après par le magicien gris. La naine sourit : les événements se déroulaient comme prévus, elle devait maintenant attendre que le roi nain parte pour ensuite s'inviter à la table de Gandalf (si ce dernier décidait de prendre son temps pour finir son repas). Les minutes passèrent, puis deux hommes à l'air assez louche sortirent. Ellie serra les dents et renferma au plus profond d'elle-même ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle ne devait pas intervenir. Que ce soit dans le film ou le livre (de ce qu'elle s'en souvenait) Thorïn arrivait sain et sauf chez Bilbo, elle ne devait donc pas modifier le cours du temps en tuant ces deux assassins (pathétiques d'ailleurs). Elle devait attendre. Comme depuis 359 ans.

Une heure passa, et -enfin- Thorïn Oakenshield sortit. Refrénant son envie de le suivre (ce nain avait tout de même un don particulier pour s'attirer des ennuis), Ellie attendit qu'il tourne au coin d'une rue pour pénétrer à son tour dans l'auberge la plus connue de la Terre du Milieu (tout du moins pour son ancien monde).

La première fois qu'elle y était entrée, elle s'attendait à une auberge joyeuse, bruyante, somme toute assez agréable. Ha. Cet endroit était tout sauf agréable, et la désillusion avait été grande... Crasse, odeurs fortes d'urines, hurlements d'hommes avinés et rires de femmes de joies, voilà ce qui emplissaient la salle principale du Poney Fringant. D'ailleurs, le nom n'avait pas été tiré d'un conte ou bien de l'histoire d'un vaillant petit poney sauveur d'enfants, non... Le nom faisait référence à la taille et à la vigueur du tout premier propriétaire, et pas de sa taille générale bien sûr...

Mais revenons-en à notre magicien... Ellie avança d'un pas sûr dans la salle et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle repéra la personne qu'elle recherchait. Comme elle l'imaginait, Gandalf finissait tranquillement son repas, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. La naine se sentit soudain nerveuse : depuis son arrivée en Arda, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, ne voulant pas lui faire face, ne voulant pas influencer ses décisions ou ses investigations. Oh, les Valars l'avaient certainement prévenu de sa présence, ou peut-être que Radagast avait vendu la mèche, mais elle préférait ne prendre aucun risque, surtout avec cet important personnage. Ellie secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration : elle n'était pas courageuse, mais elle était déterminée et elle attendait ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'arrêter si près du but... Malgré ses mains moites et ses jambes tremblantes, elle s'assit face au plus grand magicien de son temps et retira son capuchon.

Ses cheveux blonds, toujours aussi ternes, se rassemblaient en une natte qui lui arrivaient un peu en-dessous de ses omoplates et qui se terminait par un bijou en argent finement ouvragé. Ce dernier était identique à ceux, plus petits, qui ornaient sa barbe composée de quatre tresses d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Le magicien, surprit, arrêta de manger et la regarda. Il était très rare de nos jours de croiser une femme naine... Surtout dans un tel endroit, et surtout si jeune.

Le regard bleu acier et inquisiteur coupa Ellie dans son élan. Elle baissa les yeux malgré elle, mais se reprit bien vite : il était tout de même question de sa présence dans la compagnie, quand bien même Gandalf ne le savait pas encore.

« -Et bien, bonsoir, mademoiselle ?, commença Gandalf en souriant.

-Ellie, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte et assurée, bien que quelque peu tremblante.

-Ellie... Que peux faire un vieil homme comme moi pour une jeune naine telle que vous ?

-Oh, pas la peine de vous faire passer pour un vieil homme _Mithrandir_, et je ne suis pas vraiment toute jeune... »

Le sourire du magicien ne se fana pas, mais ses yeux devinrent plus perçants et ne cillèrent pas alors qu'il la dévisageait. De son côté, la naine n'en menait pas large. Gandalf ne savait pas qui elle était où ce qu'elle faisait ici, il lui serait donc bien difficile de se faire accepter, surtout pour une quête aussi sensible que celle dont il allait être question... Elle prit une profonde inspiration et raconta en quelques mots son altercation avec les Valars et son arrivée en Arda. Le magicien comprit bien vite ce dont il était question, et le sourire de façade fut bientôt un lointain souvenir.

« -Vous êtes donc une déviante... Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Environ 387 ans il me semble... »

L'air sérieux le devint plus encore, assombrissant le regard bleu acier. Ellie ne faisait aucunement face au gentil magicien qui accompagnait Bilbo et les autres, racontant quelques blagues avec ses phrases énigmatiques. Elle, elle avait affaire à _l'autre_ Gandalf.

« -Par quels moyens, dit-il, le regard sombre, avez-vous sut que je me trouverai ici ?

-Et bien disons que je _sais_, en quelque sorte, la raison de votre présence et l'identité du nain qui occupait cette chaise il y a quelques minutes, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante. »

Un long silence prit place. Gandalf la fixait toujours, comme s'il tentait de sonder son âme. Ellie prit peur : s'il parvenait à lire en elle, ce qu'il trouverait l'empêcherai de l'accepter dans cette compagnie. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui ne devait pas arriver. Elle ferait partie de la compagnie quoi qu'il lui en coûte, même si elle devait ravaler sa fierté et passer pour une moins que rien pour ça.

S'ensuivit une longue, très longue conversation. Ellie était prête à tout pour faire se faire accepter par le magicien, plus que méfiant. Mais comme vous le savez sûrement, Gandalf n'était pas le genre de personne à changer d'avis en échange d'un sourire et d'une promesse... Le dialogue entre les deux protagonistes dura des heures, l'auberge s'était vidée tandis que la panique commençait sérieusement à envahir la naine. Gandalf ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance, et, à bout d'argument, Ellie laissa sa colère prendre le dessus. Elle se leva de sa chaise (ce qui, en soit, ne fit pas une très grande différence, c'eut même l'effet contraire), et posa violemment ses poings sur la table.

« -Maintenant dites-moi exactement, commença-t-elle sur un ton hargneux, ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous m'acceptiez ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à refuser alors que je vous ai démontré par a plus b que cette quête est toute ma vie ! C'est pour elle que je suis venue en Arda ! Pour elle que j'ai survécu ces 387 dernières années ! Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi je ne suis pas venue vous voir avant ? J'attendais de pouvoir démontrer mon utilité, et en même temps je respectais la promesse faite aux Valars : ne rien influencer !

-Alors pourquoi venir me voir maintenant ?

-Parce que j'en ai assez d'être simple spectatrice, et de toutes façons je crois que ma présence ne changera pas la cours de la quête. J'ai une fois parlé par erreur à une personne que je n'étais pas censé rencontrer mais son Destin n'a pas été modifié. Et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'attendais également d'avoir assez d'expérience au combat pour ne pas être qu'une potiche inutile. »

Essoufflée par sa tirade, Ellie se rassit sans pour autant quitter des yeux le magicien gris. Le doute était toujours présent dans le regard de ce dernier mais quand il parla, sa voix se fit plus douce qu'auparavant.

« -Si je vous dis non, que feriez-vous ? »

La naine sembla réfléchir un petit moment, le désespoir de nouveau présent dans son regard.

« -Je... Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante que toute trace de colère avait quitté, je pense que je vous suivrais de loin, en attendant le bon moment pour joindre la compagnie... Mais...

-C'est ce que je pensais... Très bien. Vous serez donc parmi nous. Je préviendrais Thorïn de la présence d'un nouveau membre. »

Ellie mit un peu de temps à assimiler ce que signifiaient ces mots. Elle resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, à fixer Gandalf tandis que la joie l'envahissait peu à peu.

« -Connaissez-vous La Comté, Miss Ellie ?, lui demanda-t-il, un éclat de malice s'allumant dans son regard.

-Oui, oui bien évidemment !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous savez donc certainement chez qui nous retrouver à la tombée de la nuit du 25 avril ?

-Oui, répondit-elle rapidement, je serais là ! »

Après quelques recommandations, suivis de formules de politesse d'usage, Gandalf partit. Ellie resta un long moment assise sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains. Puis elle se leva et demanda une chambre à l'aubergiste. C'est avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres qu'elle se coucha dans le lit emplit de mites et autres bestioles qui grattent, la joie et l'espoir coulant à nouveau à flot dans ses veines.

Mais bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur la malchance ou l'humour quelque peu merdique des Valars...

Ellie resta à Bree jusqu'au 25 avril, achetant le nécessaire pour son voyage et s'entraînant sans relâche afin d'être sûre et certaine de ne pas être un boulet. Elle partit ensuite à l'aube en direction de la Comté...

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter le village et qu'elle marchait sur le chemin longeant une forêt, une flèche vint se planter dans sa jambe. La naine tomba et resta quelques secondes à contempler sa cuisse maintenant traversée par une flèche de bois grossièrement taillée. Elle avait beau avoir connu maintes et maintes morts durant toutes ces années, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la vue de son corps transpercé par un quelconque objet et la souffrance qui venait avec.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, ou même de crier ou de s'évanouir que des bandits sortirent des fourrés... Les vêtements amples qu'elle portait et sa barbe cachaient le fait qu'elle était une femme (et de toutes façons, peu de gens savaient que les femmes nains existaient réellement), les bandits pensèrent que c'était juste un simple nain en vadrouille. Ils prirent sa bourse, ses sacs contenant ses affaires pour l'expédition et l'égorgèrent avant de la jeter dans le fossé. La scène ne dura qu'une minute tout au plus.

Alors que les bandits s'enfuyaient avec leur butin, Ellie se vidait de son sang en contre bas, entre les racines d'un vieux chêne. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres, l'odeur de la terre et le goût métallique du sang furent les dernières choses qu'elle sentit avant de sombrer, la douleur et la mort prenant le dessus.

Le réveil fut bien évidemment assez difficile. Déjà à la base elle n'était pas vraiment du matin, alors se réveiller dans un fossé avec des vers dans le nez et les oreilles, des vêtements qui commencent à moisir, de la terre dans les yeux et sans savoir qui on est ou bien où on est, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un des pires réveils qui soient. Au monde. Toutes catégories confondues.

Après une légère crise de panique (dû à l'absence habituelle de mémoire) rapidement gérée, Ellie se débarrassa de tous les trucs horribles qui lui collaient à la peau (ou DANS la peau) et sortit du fossé. Elle s'assit sur un rocher au bord du chemin et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée là déjà?

« -_Les bandits, _pensa-t-elle, _ils m'ont tuée après m'avoir volée... Mon argent ! Mais, pourquoi ça me semble si important ? Oh, ils m'ont même pris un sac je crois... Y'avait quoi dans ce sac déjà ? _»

Après cinq bonnes minutes à réfléchir, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et tout à coup, elle se souvint de tout : l'argent qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à économiser, son sac contenant ses affaires pour le voyage, le-dit voyage menant à... Erebor. Oh...

« -MERDE ! »

Maudissant ses jambes trop faibles, Ellie se hâta tout de même sur le chemin, priant pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait lui dire quelle était la date du jour.

« -_En espérant que ce ne soit pas une bande de bandits qui essayeront de me tuer, encore une fois. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à voler... _»

Quelle chance elle avait tout de même, et quel _hasard_ de se faire attaquer le jour de la rencontre avec la compagnie. Elle aurait dû s'en douter et partir au moins une semaine à l'avance, histoire d'arriver dans les temps.

Au bout de deux heures de marche intensives, Ellie finit par rencontrer un jeune hobbit.

« -Bonjour ! Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la date d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-Bon... Bonjour... »

Ellie attendit la suite de la phrase contenant sa réponse, mais elle ne vint pas de suite, le hobbit étant bien trop occupé à se demander pourquoi un nain avec une barbe parlait avec une voix de femme. C'était... Étrange... Et sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les étrangetés, ce n'était pas bien, qu'il fallait les fuir. Alors, sans plus de cérémonies, le jeune hobbit pris la fuite, lâchant au passage son panier plein de champignons.

La naine se frappa le front, inspira un grand coup et continua sa route (piquant au passage les champignons qui avaient l'air, ma foi, fort appétissants). Ce fût presque le même manège à chaque rencontre avec ces êtres aux grands pieds poilus... Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Ellie décida de ne plus demander et de se hâter pour arriver rapidement chez Bilbo Baggins. Il devait être aux alentours de seize heures lorsqu'elle y parvint, et la porte close lui confirma ses doutes : ils étaient déjà partis. De rage, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, abîmant la peinture apparemment fraîche, et pesta dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait contre ce coup du sort foireux. Puis, elle fit demi-tour, et repartit en direction de Bree, et donc d'Erebor.

Pendant toute une semaine, elle s'arrêta dans chaque maison, chaque auberge et répéta à chaque fois le même discours :

« -Bonjour, auriez-vous croisé le chemin de treize nains, un hobbit et un vieux monsieur avec un bâton de marche ? »

Les réponses divergeaient, tantôt "oui mais y'avait pas de nains par contre", tantôt "non mais j'ai vu un vieux hobbit avec un bâton, ça marche aussi non ?", tantôt "dégage de là sale mendiant", tantôt "casses-toi tu pues", bref, la naine sentait les derniers remparts de sa patience et de sa politesse céder.

Elle arriva finalement dans un village, à environ une semaine de marche de la caverne des trolls. La naine entra dans l'auberge de la petite bourgade et posa la même question qu'à tous les autres, bien qu'étant un tantinet lassée.

« -B'jour, auriez-vous, comme par hasard, croisé le chemin de treize nains, un hobbit et un vieux monsieur avec un bâton de marche ? »

Et enfin, un miracle arriva. L'aubergiste tendit sa vieille main toute ridée et pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Ellie. Elle se retourna, et les aperçut enfin...

Elle repéra d'abord Thorïn de dos, assit au bout de la table, tel un roi présidant ses sujets (ce qu'il était au final). A sa droite -et dans l'ordre- Dwalïn, Gloïn, Oïn, Dori, Nori, Ori et Fili, tandis qu'à sa gauche se tenaient Balïn, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Bilbo et Kili. Et à l'autre bout de la table était Gandalf, qui tentait apparemment de converser avec les deux jeunes héritiers qui n'en avaient, pour leur part, rien à faire au vu des sourires, clins d'œil et lançage de bout de pain. Bref, tout ça faisait un joyeux bordel et la naine se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas entendre ce raffut.

L'excitation et une légère appréhension la prirent au ventre. 387 années à attendre ce moment, et enfin, elle y était... Elle inspira un grand coup et s'avança vers la tablée d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée.

« -_Allez ma grande -façon de parler- ça ne peut pas être pire que ta rencontre avec Gandalf de toutes façon. Inspire, expire, on ne bafouille pas, tout va bien se passer... _»

Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de Thorïn, Gandalf la vit et lui fit un léger sourire.

« -Ah, vous voilà enfin ! On ne vous attendait plus ! Thorïn, je vous présente Ellie, le quinzième membre de cette compagnie, dit-il d'un ton plus joyeux que lors de leur première rencontre. »

A l'intérieur de sa petite tête, Ellie semblait prête à s'évanouir. Il était là, juste à côté d'elle. Plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été... Oh, elle l'avait déjà vu de loin lors d'un voyage aux montagnes bleues effectué il y a environ 80 ans, mais de loin. Et à Bree n'en parlons pas, puisque son capuchon de voyage le cachait complètement. Alors que là...

Thorïn se leva de sa chaise. Son allure majestueuse, son port altier et son air hautain le grandissait encore alors qu'il la dominait largement niveau taille.

Il releva la tête, dégageant de son visage ses longs cheveux sombres, veinés d'argent, et les deux tresses qui partaient de ses tempes. Sous son front haut et ses sourcils broussailleux, rassemblés en une ligne sévère, brillaient deux yeux magnifiques, plus beaux encore que dans les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Ses iris, d'un bleu clair presque froid, semblaient hantés par quelques douloureux souvenirs, fantômes de batailles passées. Son nez aquilin était entouré par des pommettes hautes et saillantes. Venait ensuite une bouche aux lèvres fines et pincées, sûrement peu habituée aux sourires, qui se perdait au milieu d'une barbe sombre, courte, lui mangeant la moitié du visage. L'attention évidente qu'il portait à la taille de cette dernière renforçait son apparence soignée. En dessous d'un cou épais et court on devinait des épaules larges et carrées.

Ses avant-bras, parsemés de quelques cicatrices dues à ses précédents combats, étaient croisés sur son torse musclé.

Ellie arrêta sa contemplation et s'inclina devant lui.

« -Ellie, pour vous servir votre majesté. »

Le Roi lui fit alors un sourire chaleureux, inclina légèrement la tête et dit d'une voix enjouée :

« -Thorïn Oakenshield. »

Tous les autres nains se levèrent et la saluèrent chaleureusement, chacun à leur manière et se présentant en même temps : Dwalïn, Balïn, Dori, Oïn et Gloïn d'un signe de tête respectueux Ori, Kili et Fili d'un signe de main énergique et jovial et enfin Nori, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur d'une légère claque dans le dos. Elle se sentit enfin acceptée, comme si elle rentrait à la maison après un long voyage particulièrement épuisant. Thorïn lui mit alors la main sur l'épaule et l'attira contre lui dans une brève accolade, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« -Bienvenue dans la compagnie... »

Ou pas. Ça, c'est la scène qu'elle s'était imaginée. La scène parfaite. Dans un monde de bisounours. Voici ce qui s'était _réellement _passé (aller avouez, vous y avez crû non?) :

_Ellie arrêta sa contemplation et s'inclina devant lui._

_« -Ellie, pour vous servir votre majesté. »_

Dwalïn se leva violemment de sa chaise et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Gandalf.

« -Une... Femme ? Vous allez oser mettre une _naine_ dans la compagnie ?, gronda-t-il, faisant se recroqueviller Ori dans son siège.

-C'est insensé. Vous n'avez donc aucune conscience ? Thorïn, dit le lui voyons ! Rajouta Balïn. »

Presque tous les nains se mirent à parler, hurler en même temps, chacun révolté par la présence d'une naine dans une entreprise aussi dangereuse. Seuls Ori, Fili, Kili et Thorïn ne disaient rien. Les trois premiers trop occupés à la regarder, et le dernier à fixer le magicien d'un air hargneux et semblant dire "je vous avais prévenu". Gandalf quant à lui tentait désespérément de ramener le calme, mais rien n'y fit.

Ellie de son côté n'en menait pas large. La joie et le bonheur de pouvoir être dans la compagnie venait d'être brisés, son cœur écrabouillé. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer. Elle qui pensait qu'ils allaient l'accueillir à bras ouverts, jamais elle n'aurait cru que les réactions allaient être aussi violentes à son égard. Ils la rejetaient. Purement et simplement. Elle voulait s'enfuir, loin, ne jamais revenir. Sa seule raison d'être, ce qui l'avait poussée à survivre sur ces terres inamicales, à apprendre à se battre, cette raison même venait d'être écrasée, piétinée. Elle hésitait entre le désespoir total et la fureur contre ces imbéciles misogynes qui venaient de fracasser son rêve.

C'est alors que Thorïn ordonna (enfin hurla) le silence, qui se fit aussitôt. Tout le monde se rassit mise à part le Roi lui-même, le magicien et Ellie.

D'une voix basse et caverneuse, au timbre guttural, il lui dit :

« -Gandalf m'a parlé de vous et de votre venu. Il semblerait, selon lui, que vous pourriez être utile dans cette quête. Nos us et coutumes nous interdisent de mettre nos femmes en danger, mais que puis-je faire ? Vous laissez ici, dans un village d'hommes, ou vous laissez venir avec nous où nous serions plus aptes à vous protéger ? Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Les cris et les indignations reprirent de plus belle, certains se plaignant de la charge en plus -déjà qu'ils devaient protéger le hobbit, et maintenant une femme?- d'autres refusant tout net sa présence, préférant la laisser ici.

Thorïn lança quelques mots en Khuzdul qui firent de nouveau le silence.

« -Prenez cette chambre et allez vous reposer, vous semblez épuisée. Nous partons demain à l'aube. »

Tel un automate, Ellie le remercia, prit les clefs, monta jusqu'à la chambre et fit un brin de toilette avant de se coucher. Allongée sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, elle réalisa alors que Thorïn ne lui avait même pas proposée de signer le contrat... C'est en larmes qu'elle s'endormit, la tête et le cœur emplis d'espoirs brisés.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews qui sont vraiment une grande motivation pour ma part =). **

**A la semaine prochaine ^^... **


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Eh oui je poste lundi, parce que c'est pâque et que je suis une cloche et donc je vous offre un cadeau (c'est pas un chocolat, mais c'est tout comme! Imaginez, un Thorïn en chocolat... Miam...). **

**Un immeeeeeeeeeense merci à Nocciolla, SSRhapsody (j'ai essayé d'appliquer tes conseils, mais à partir du prochain chapitre donc fais pas attention aux erreurs de rédactions!), Akira Oakenshield, aliena wyvern et à ma Bêta Astu. Vous m'encouragez vraiment à continuer, donc encore dix milles merci!**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! **

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Ellie se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des coups contre sa porte, puis la voix du magicien se fit entendre derrière le battant de bois.

« -Le départ sera donné dans dix minutes Miss Ellie, tâchez de ne pas être en retard... »

Elle grogna quelques mots (qui à la base devaient certainement signifier quelque chose) tandis que Gandalf partait. Elle se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de pousser un petit cri douloureux : elle venait de se couper le front avec une de ses dagues (qu'elle avait volé après que ses agresseurs de la dernière les aient prises). Ellie se mit à pester et courut vers le miroir pas si propre que ça de la chambre miteuse afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Une petite plaie ouverte s'étalait maintenant sur son front, et bien évidemment elle n'avait pas de frange pour le cacher.

Stupides réflexes de s'endormir avec des armes dans les mains, stupides dagues et stupide front. Maintenant elle allait devoir se promener avec un _magnifique_ trait rouge en plein milieu du visage pendant des jours, sauf si elle mourait entre temps. En effet, à chaque mort son corps se régénérait et reprenait "sa forme initiale", comme si elle repartait de zéro : plus de maladies, plus de blessures, plus de coupe de cheveux, plus de barbe bien taillée (oui, même ses _poils_ repartaient de zéro)... Le dernier point était d'ailleurs très agaçant, étant donnée que la barbe chez le nain reflétait presque son âme. Et aujourd'hui son âme était courte, pas bien ordonnée et crasseuse. Super la première impression auprès des autres.

En parlant des autres, la naine sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle allait devoir affronter leur regard et leur haine. Génial. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sociable (bon, en fait elle n'était pas DU TOUT sociable), alors si en plus les personnes avec qui elle était ne l'appréciaient pas, c'était pour elle une épreuve que de rester avec eux.

Bon allez, ça se trouve ils étaient légèrement alcoolisés hier soir donc facilement irritable, peut être qu'aujourd'hui tout irait bien...

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit. Soit ils étaient tout le temps alcoolisés (en même temps ce serait pas étonnant au vu de leur consommation d'alcool), soit ils la détestaient vraiment... Elle optait pour le second choix vu que ça faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'ils chevauchaient, et absolument personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, même Gandalf. Ellie fulminait : comment se faire accepter dans un groupe de personne qui souhaitaient absolument que vous ne soyez pas là ? Tous les nains la regardaient de travers, sauf Thorïn qui _évidemment_ ne la regardait pas du tout. Il était peut être vraiment sexy, mais alors dans le genre grincheux on ne faisait pas mieux. Ses parents auraient dû l'appeler Grumpy ou tête de mule.

Tandis que Ellie fantasmait sur le postérieur divin du nain le plus grognon de la Terre du Milieu, les autres parlaient entre eux à voix basse et jetaient régulièrement des coups d'œil vers la naine du milieu de file. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au top en ce début d'aventure... Cependant, un événement somme toute normal en ces terres permit à Ellie de se faire un ami, ou du moins une connaissance avec qui parler...

C'était le milieu de l'après midi, la petite troupe continuait tranquillement son avancée lorsque Kili, en tête de file pour une fois, attira l'attention sur un étrange tas au loin. Après une discussion pour savoir si la compagnie devait faire un léger détour qui se conclut par un :

« -Fermez la. On y va. »

Très agréable de Thorïn, tout le monde se mit en marche afin de voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait... Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient affaire à une carriole renversée, accompagnée du lot habituel de cadavres. Au vu des blessures et de ce qu'il restait du cheval ainsi que des deux marchands, c'était sûrement une attaque de loups (plus petits que les Wargs, mais tout aussi agressifs, pas comme les gentils loulous de son ancien monde...).

« -Regardez s'il y a quelque chose à récupérer. Dwalïn, Bifur, Oïn et Gloïn, venez m'aider à enterrer les corps, lança Thorïn en descendent majestueusement de sa ponnette. »

Ellie suivit le mouvement et descendit de son propre poney, tout comme les autres. Ori partit directement derrière un buisson pour vomir, tandis que le visage de Fili et Kili semblait verdir. La naine sourit légèrement, elle se rappela qu'à la vue (et surtout à l'odeur) de son premier vrai cadavre, elle avait tourné de l'œil (oui, elle avait l'évanouissement facile, mais voir de petits asticots blancs rentrer dans des parties de corps réduis en bouillie, c'était quand même assez difficile à regarder). Vu les réactions chez les trois plus jeunes, ça devait être la première fois qu'ils sentaient l'odeur si spécifique de la mort et de la décomposition. Thorïn les fixait lui aussi. Il semblait fier de ses neveux et de leur estomac apparemment inébranlable... Il prit ensuite une pelle et commença à creuser avec les autres nains, Ellie quant à elle s'approcha de la carriole et sourit en voyant le petit manège de Nori...

Tandis que tout le monde regardait (de plus ou moins près) s'il y avait des choses à récupérer dans le reste de la carriole, le nain à la coiffure si spécifique était discrètement en train de vider les bourses des deux cadavres. La naine cacha son sourire et fit également semblant de s'affairer autour du chariot, tout en s'approchant sans en avoir l'air de Nori.

Comme vous avez pût certainement déjà le remarquer, Ellie n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait les confrontations directes. Par contre, agir dans l'ombre sans personne pour la déranger ou la remarquer était un véritable plaisir, et elle excellait dans ce domaine (en même temps elle avait eu 300 ans environ pour s'entraîner, donc bon...). Oh, elle avait bien tentée d'apprendre à se battre en confrontation directe mais rien à faire : au moindre face à face c'était la panique totale et elle partait se planquer. Du coup -même si les nains haïssaient ce genre de pratique- elle avait choisit et apprit à agir comme une voleuse. Et franchement, ça l'éclatait...

Revenons-en à notre nain voleur de bourses (sans jeux de mots bizarres s'il vous plaît). Tout content d'avoir récupérer l'or des deux morts (bon dans le fond, c'est pas comme si ils en avaient encore besoin non ?), Nori avait caché les deux petits sacs en cuir dans son dos, derrière son manteau.

« _-Une proie facile..._, pensa Ellie en souriant machiavéliquement. »

Tout en continuant à faire semblant de regarder partout ailleurs, la naine percuta "malencontreusement" le nain voleur (qui ne pensait sûrement pas se faire voler aujourd'hui), et lui prit les précieux conteneurs d'ors. Après de plates excuses, elle partit rejoindre son adorable petit poney tandis que les autres s'occupaient des enterrements. Nori n'allait pas le remarquer tout de suite, car comme tout bon voleur il apprécierait son butin lorsqu'il serait loin du lieu du crime. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Ellie et le nain aux cheveux étoilés s'éloignèrent des cadavres maintenant sous terre, en compagnie de nains tantôt impassibles, tantôt verdâtres.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que l'ambiance était toujours au bon fixe (ironie du jour bonjour), Nori fit ralentir discrètement son poney pour se mettre à l'arrière de la file. Ellie attendit quelques instants et fit de même. Nori semblait... Désappointé dirons-nous. Il fouillait ses poches, ses sacs et même son poney. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Ellie remua les bourses, faisant tinter les pièces qu'elles contenaient.

« -Qu'est ce que..., fit Nori en écarquillant les yeux à la vue des deux sacs en cuir.

-Qui est prit qui croyait prendre, lui dit Ellie en souriant, les bourses toujours à la main. »

Le nain continuait à la fixer, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, avant de se ressaisir. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

« -Nori, le voleur volé.

-Ellie, voleuse chez les voleurs. »

Ainsi débuta une drôle de complicité. Les heures de voyages qui suivirent passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que les deux nains aux méthodes peu honorables se racontaient anecdotes et astuces, discutant de leurs exploits passés. La plus-si-jeune naine apprit ainsi (même si elle le savait déjà) que Nori, Ori et Dori étaient des demis-frères (du côté de leur mère), et que si les deux autres avaient vécus la belle vie, lui était plutôt du genre vagabond. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de manières, et qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui parler ouvertement sans que son honneur (inexistant selon lui) n'en pâtisse.

« -Donc ça veut dire que durant tout le voyage, personne ne va me parler ?, demanda Ellie, légèrement déprimée par la suite qui s'annonçait peu joyeuse.

-Et bien, c'est juste que dans les anciennes traditions parler à une femme qui n'est pas mariée et qui porte la tresse ce n'est pas convenable. Les seules naines qui sont comme ça et à qui on peut parler sont les plus dévergondées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..., lui dit-il, le regard lourd de sous-entendus. »

La naine se sentit rougir. Oui, elle portait la tresse indiquant qu'elle était vierge. Et oui, 387 ans sans RIEN faire, c'est long. Mais quand les seuls hommes que vous croisez font dix fois votre taille, ont les dents pourries, l'haleine d'un warg et l'odeur corporelle d'un orc mort exposé au soleil pendant trois jours, ça refroidit nettement. Ce qu'elle avait pût faire avant, dans son ancien monde, ça ne comptait pas. Déjà ça remontait à très loin, et puis ce n'était pas avec _ce_ corps. Donc, techniquement, elle était encore vierge, et le port de cette fameuse tresse était entièrement justifiée.

« -En gros, ceux qui vont me parler me considéreront comme une prostituée. C'est joyeux tout ça, maugréa-t-elle.

-Pas tout le monde, juste les plus nobles comme Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Balïn et Gloïn (« _Les plus intéressants donc, pensa _Ellie »). Dori ne te parlera pas et il empêchera Ori de te parler aussi, il est vraiment pire que notre mère. Enfin bon, tu perdras pas grand chose à ne pas lui parler. Dwalïn ne parle à personne sauf à Thorïn et à son poney, comme ça c'est réglé. Oïn est médecin, il a l'habitude des femmes donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Et il reste Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Avec eux ça devrait aller, ils sont sympas et de la basse noblesse on va dire. Enfin de toutes façon, personne ne s'attendait à avoir une femme naine dans la compagnie, donc c'est sûr, tu vas avoir du mal à te faire une place... »

Ellie soupira. Ça, elle avait remarquée qu'elle aurait du mal à s'intégrer. Enfin maintenant que Nori lui parlait, ça irait sûrement mieux...

Ils continuèrent leur petite conversation jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber et que Thorïn ordonne de monter le bivouac. Bombur se mit aussitôt aux fourneaux pour cuisiner les quelques morceaux de viande de cheval qu'il avait récupérer. Les trois jeunes ainsi que Dwalïn partirent chercher du bois pour le feu et tous les autres installèrent leur petit sac de couchage. Aha.

« -_Et moi, je me mets où?_, se demanda une Ellie un peu angoissée. »

Son nouvel allié la sauva en lui faisant un léger signe. Elle prit sa petite couverture (qu'elle avait gentiment dérobée à une bande de campeurs lors de sa recherche de la compagnie) et la posa entre celle de Nori et la grosse couverture qu'elle supposa être celle de Bombur. Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui fit un léger sourire, indiquant par là qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Les autres ne firent pas le moindre commentaire, mais elle pût largement voir les airs plus que désapprobateur de Balïn et Dori.

Soupirant contre ces vieux attardés aux mœurs archaïques, la naine s'approcha du cuisinier pour le remercier et éventuellement lui proposer son aide. Elle n'était pas une cordon-bleue, mais elle avait apprit à se débrouiller au fil de ses voyages.

« -Bonsoir... Merci de me laisser dormir à côté de toi, commença Ellie, souriant doucement au nain roux.

-Pas de problèmes tu sais ! Et il vaut mieux que tu dormes à côté d'un grand guerrier comme moi qui pourra te protéger ! »

Ellie laissa échapper un petit rire et Bombur lui sourit en retour, ne semblant pas vexé le moins du monde.

C'est donc une petite routine agréable qui commença à s'installer au sein de la compagnie : Ellie chevauchait aux côtés de Nori la journée, discutant de tout et de rien avec lui, appréciant vraiment sa compagnie et son humour particulier (surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se moquer de son maniaque de frère). Lors des arrêts du midi et du soir, elle restait avec Bombur, l'aidant pour la cuisine et échangeant recettes et anecdotes sur le monde des nains que Ellie ne connaissait que très peu au final. Au bout de quelques jours, elle échangea quelques mots avec Bofur, puis Bifur (oui enfin des mots, c'était vite dit... mais il y avait de l'échange, c'était le principal). Les autres ne faisaient que la regarder de travers, ou ne pas la regarder du tout (et elle ne visait pas un certain nain aux regard acier qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais).

Quant aux non-nains, Gandalf et Bilbo, l'un l'ignorait, l'autre la fuyait comme la peste. Pauvre Bilbo... Ellie avait apprit par Nori que Dwalïn l'avait sévèrement réprimandé après qu'il lui ait simplement dit "bonjour". Depuis, il partait à l'autre bout du camp dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Quant à Gandalf, Ellie n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas. Mise à part pour la réveiller ou lui demander de ne pas s'éloigner, aucune parole ne lui parvenait du magicien. Et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer...

Une semaine après que Ellie ait intégrer la compagnie, ils s'arrêtèrent en fin d'après midi dans des ruines qui semblèrent très familière à la naine...

« -_Et c'est partit, _pesta la naine intérieurement, _première étape : les trolls. _»

Nori et elle descendaient à peine de leur poney qu'ils entendirent Gandalf et Thorïn se disputer. Le magicien partit alors que Bilbo semblait sur le point de fondre en larme, perdant ainsi son seul allié au milieu de tous ces rustres.

La naine quant à elle hésita une seconde avant de finalement confier son poney et son paquetage à son compagnon de route.

« -Je vais le suivre, je laisse mon poney à tes bons soins !, dit-elle à Nori, en lui mettant les rênes dans les mains.

-Mais..., commença à protester le nain.

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis discrète, et puis au pire je suis avec le magicien le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu ! A plus tard ! »

Ellie partit alors, sans un regard en arrière pour le poney qu'elle ne reverrait certainement pas. Elle avait préférée ne pas retenir son nom, pour ne pas trop s'attacher à lui étant donné qu'il partirai avec les autres après l'attaque des trolls. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, oui elle fuyait la situation. De toutes façons, si elle n'était pas présente lors de cette attaque c'était tout bénef : elle ne risquait pas de changer le cours du combat et elle évitait d'être un poids mort, il faut dire que combattre des trolls n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité... Bon, il fallait aussi avouer que c'était surtout pour le dernier point qu'elle préférait suivre le magicien. Sa présence ne changerait pas l'histoire quoi qu'il arrive, elle en avait eu la preuve lors d'une altercation avec une personne il y a de ça très longtemps. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment pour repenser à ça.

Discrètement, elle suivit donc un Gandalf marmonnant dans sa barbe des injures certainement destinées au Roi sous-la-montagne-sans-montagne-pour-le-moment. Il marcha longtemps, très longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fût tombée qu'il s'arrêta enfin pour s'asseoir sur un rocher et allumer sa pipe. Après quelques ronds de fumée que la naine pût observer, cachée derrière un gros caillou, le magicien s'adressa à elle :

« -Allez-vous rester dans l'ombre indéfiniment, ou comptez-vous vous exposez à la lumière des étoiles ?, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. »

Ellie sortit donc de sa cachette et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, frottant ses mains entre elle nerveusement. Le magicien prit de nouveau la parole :

« -Allez-y, dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Il me semble que vous en avez besoin...

-Pourquoi êtes vous si distant avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Pourquoi parlez-vous à tout le monde, sauf à moi ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de ces stupides traditions naines, ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui vous dicte votre conduite habituellement... »

Un long silence prit place avant que Gandalf ne lui réponde.

« -Dites-moi très chère, si Thorïn Oakenshield, sous l'influence de l'Arkenstone, vous demandait de vous battre, de voler ou de tuer, le feriez-vous ? Voyez-vous, je ne peux influencer votre jugement ou vos choix, qu'importe la voie que vous emprunterez cela serait de votre seul fait. Ma question est : puis-je vous faire confiance ? Seriez-vous prête à faire passer le besoin des autres, le besoin de ces terres et ses habitants avant les vôtres ou ceux de la lignée des Durin ? »

Ellie ne répondit pas. Elle connaissait la réponse. Cependant, ce n'était pas celle que Gandalf espérait... Elle était humaine après tout et elle savait que face à un danger de mort (quand bien même elle était immortelle) elle se ferait passer elle et les trois Durin avant le reste. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Le silence de la naine confirma au magicien ce qu'il pensait.

« -Mon but dans cette vie est d'aider, conseiller et sauver ce monde. Vous ne pouvez compter sur mon aide alors que votre âme et votre cœur appartiennent aux Durin, et non à la Terre du milieu. Je ne vous déteste pas comme vous semblez le croire, je n'ai juste pas d'intérêts à vous parler pour le moment, puisque mes paroles n'auront aucun impact sur vous et vos actes. »

Les yeux du magicien demeuraient impassibles alors qu'il lui parlait. Ellie sentit sa gorge nouée au fur et à mesure de son discours, mais elle comprit le fond de sa pensée et la respecta. Quelques ronds de fumée plus tard, Gandalf invita gentiment la naine à le suivre pour chercher le passage vers Fondcombe, la prochaine étape de leur périple. Ils parlèrent peu, mais alors que la nuit semblait déjà très avancée la naine s'arrêta, obligeant le magicien à l'imiter.

« -Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas la subite envie de faire demi-tour après un regard en arrière ?, demanda la naine.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien pour sauver la compagnie des trolls...

-Des... QUOI ? »

Ellie sursauta violemment face au cri alors que Gandalf commençait à courir vers le campement, pestant contre les nains et leur chance légendaires.

« -Des trolls ! Ah mais vraiment, vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Mais...

-Non, ne dites rien. Et s'il vous plaît essayez d'accélérer l'allure !, grommela-t-il. »

Ellie râla dans sa barbe. C'est qu'il avait de sacrées grandes jambes comparé aux siennes ! Malgré son âge, il avait la forme le vieil homme... En plus, comme le disait (ou dirai) si bien Gimli : les nains sont fait pour les courtes distances, et là le campement était assez loin. Autant dire qu'elle allait en baver durant la prochaine heure...

Et en effet, c'est une Ellie rouge, essoufflée et transpirante qui arriva au barbecue surprise des trolls, tandis que Gandalf (frais comme un gardon) sautait sur son gros rocher pile au bon moment. Un coup de bâton plus tard et des trolls changés en statues, la compagnie était sauvée. Par contre, elle elle risquait de prendre chère au vu du regard noir que lui lançait un Thorïn emballé comme un cadeau sous un sapin...

La naine déglutit, elle sentait que ça allait être sa fête...

* * *

**La suite mardi prochain! Comme d'habitude dites moi ce qui vous plaît ou non, et à la prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme vous l'attendiez tous (comment ça non? mais euh T_T) voici la suite! La réponse à la review anonyme et les remerciements sont en bas =).**

* * *

Et en effet, sitôt libéré de son sac, Thorïn lui sauta dessus (malheureusement pas dans le sens qu'elle voulait) et grogna à grand renfort de doigts pointés sur sa poitrine (ce qui était très malpoli d'ailleurs), de lèvres pincées et de regards mauvais. En parlant de regards, Ellie était focalisée dessus et n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'il disait.

« - _Bon au moins il me regarde pour la première fois en une semaine. C'est déjà un grand pas ! Grand pas ahahaha. … Haaaa... Mais comment il fait pour avoir de si beaux yeux et un caractère aussi merdique en même temps ? Regardez-moi ces couleurs, bleu presque gris... Et même la forme de ces yeux est magnifique ! Oh, il a des cils immenses, j'avais jamais remarqué ! Il est vraiment... Ah mince faudrait pas que je me mette à baver non plus. Reprends toi ma chère Ellie et regarde autre chose que ces sublimes, extraordinaires, majestueux yeux. Regarde ses lèvres tiens. … Ah nan. C'est encore pire. Même ses lèvres sont majestueuses, mais comment il fait ? Même endormi, la bave qui coule le long de sa bouche entrouverte et en train de ronfler comme un warg il serait "majestic". Ce nain est un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Oh tiens, il a enfin arrêté de parler -enfin de grogner. Pourquoi il me regarde comme s'il attendait une réponse ?_ »

En effet, Thorïn la fixait, les bras croisés et semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Sauf qu'elle n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit auparavant et avait donc besoin d'une porte de sortie et vite. Ellie regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant l'excuse parfaite qui allait la sortir de ce pétrin, parce que ne pas répondre à ce nain -qui n'était absolument pas susceptible- ça relevait du suicide pur et simple. En plus, vu qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, qu'elle venait de se faire enguirlander comme un enfant de sept ans (par un nain dont elle avait presque le double de l'âge) et qu'elle était toujours pleine de ressentiments à l'égard de ceux qui l'avaient rejeté, ses nerfs commençaient dangereusement à siffler. Si elle engageait une dispute maintenant, elle risquait de devenir très méchante et de partir sur le coup de la colère. Il fallait donc qu'elle fuit très rapidement cette conversation avec le chef de la compagnie.  
En voyant la statue des trolls, elle eut soudain une illumination...

« -Ces trolls ne peuvent voyager de jour, ils doivent donc avoir une cachette quelque part ! »

Thorïn ouvrit la bouche et la referma, l'air quelque peu surprit. Ce ne devait sûrement pas être la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Cependant, aucun nain, hobbit ou magicien ne bougea suite à la phrase d'Ellie. Elle grogna, puis continua.

« -Vous savez, une grotte. Avec tout plein de choses à l'intérieur. Comme des armes, des armures et de l'OR. »

Au dernier mot prononcé, presque tout les nains commencèrent à parler en même temps et à chercher la fameuse cachette. Thorïn, quant à lui, ne bougeait toujours pas et fixait Ellie d'un air qui commençait à devenir de plus en sombre. Il avait apparemment comprit que la naine tentait lamentablement de fuir. Sentant venir le danger, cette dernière lui sourit innocemment et -dans un élan très courageux- lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'enfuir. Littéralement. Thorïn eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Ellie était déjà planquée derrière un arbre, le plus loin de lui possible.

Un gloussement à peine contenu lui fit tourner la tête : Fili et Kili se tenaient à côté d'elle et semblaient sur le point d'exploser de rire. Près d'eux, Balïn et Dori la fixaient méchamment, apparemment révoltés par son attitude insolente. Elle se retint difficilement de leur tirer la langue, mais heureusement Bofur sauva la situation :

« -J'ai trouvé la grotte ! Venez !, s'écriait-il, tout heureux. »

La petite compagnie entra donc dans la fameuse cachette des trolls. Ellie attendit que Grumpy-Dwarf (Thorïn pour les intimes) soit entré ainsi que le reste de la compagnie derrière lui pour y aller à son tour.  
A peine entrée, la première réflexion qu'elle se fit était que dans le film ou dans le livre, les odeurs étaient seulement décrites, on ne les sentait pas réellement et heureusement d'ailleurs. Non parce que là, ça puait vraiment : entre les mains et les pieds exposés sur des piques, les restes de moutons entreposés un peu partout et les monstrueux excréments des trolls... Ellie crût vraiment qu'elle allait vomir. C'était horrible. Cependant, la vue des trésors amassés dans un coin lui fit quelque peu oublier l'odeur divinement parfumée de l'habitat des trolls... Elle sourit en voyant Bofur, Gloïn et son cher Nori commencer à creuser pour enterrer le trésor. C'est Bilbo qui pourrait les remercier plus tard... Elle s'approcha des trois lascars afin d'aider Gloïn à mettre le plus d'or possible dans le petit coffre (et en mettre dans ses poches pour la même occasion).  
Pendant qu'elle cachait une petite vingtaine de pièces dans sa veste -elle en donnerait aussi à Nori, histoire qu'il lui pardonne le coup de "je me barre sans que tu ais ton mot à dire"- Ellie entendit vaguement Gandalf sermonner Thorïn (« _Chacun son tour_, pensa-t-elle sadiquement ») alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à reposer Orcrist dû à ses idéologies quelque peu racistes. Il suivit ensuite le magicien pour sortir de la grotte, ignorant superbement la naine accroupit par terre.  
Tandis que tout le monde sortait de la grotte puante, Ellie soupira en pensant à ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il était évident maintenant que la réalité dans ce monde-ci correspondait à l'univers du film : les nains, elfes, hobbits et magiciens ressemblaient beaucoup trop aux acteurs du film pour qu'il en soit autrement. Quoi qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment des visages de l'équipe de Peter Jackson... Quand elle essayait d'y repenser, elle ne voyait que des cheveux et des yeux, le reste étaient comme... Flou.

De toutes façons penser à son ancien monde n'était pas la priorité de ce jour : ce cher Radagast allait débarquer sur son traîneau de lapins et ils se ferait ensuite poursuivre par des orcs en furie avant de se réfugier chez Elrond. Programme très réjouissant et qu'elle ne pouvait éviter.  
Enfin de toute façon elle avait encore quelques minutes de tranquillité avant que tout ça ne se déroule, vu que Gandalf n'était toujours pas sortit de la cave aux trolls. Elle s'approcha donc de Nori et lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas pour sa petite escapade, elle s'excusa tout de même :

« -Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je devais vraiment parler avec Gandalf et enfin... Je ne pensais pas que des trolls allaient vous attaquer ! _Menteuse_, se dit-t-elle, culpabilisant de cacher la vérité à son seul ami.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, te voir te faire engueuler par Thorïn était une récompense des plus magnifiques, répondit-il en souriant vicieusement. »

Ellie eu un rire un peu jaune, toute culpabilité soudainement envolée. Nori était vraiment spécial : gentil et jovial mais aussi vicieux et sadique, avec un humour vraiment très spécifique. Un cocktail dangereux mais agréable en même temps... Elle n'aurait jamais cru aussi bien s'entendre avec lui… Dans son ancien monde elle l'appréciait mais rapidement, l'histoire ne s'attardant pas trop sur lui.  
Elle lui sourit de nouveau avant de lui tendre la moitié de ce qu'elle avait récupéré dans la grotte.

« -Tiens, c'est pour me faire pardonner quand même. Les autres ont dû te poser des questions tout ça, donc c'est pour te dédommager du dérangement..., lui dit-t-elle en posant de force les pièces dans sa main. »

Nori accepta le cadeau et le rangea dans sa bourse. D'une de ses poches il sortit un collier en or et rubis et lui tendit.

« -Et je t'ai pris ceci pour m'excuser d'avoir trop grandement apprécié le fait que Thorïn t'ai grondé comme une enfant, répondit-il en souriant et en déposant le collier dans sa main. »

Échange de bons procédés. Ellie sentit son cœur se réchauffer, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un ami comme Nori. Un nain somme toute bizarre, mais carrément adorable. Les trois frères "Bur" comme aimait les appeler Ellie, était eux aussi attachants. Bofur était très bavard, surtout quand on le lançait sur le sujet de la taille du bois, des chapeaux ou de la musique. Il avait d'ailleurs faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'Ellie lui avait avouer qu'elle ne savait ni chanter, ni jouer d'un instrument. Il semblait que pour un nain la musique soit aussi naturelle et obligatoire que de manger ou savoir respirer...

« -Mais... Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris ?, demanda-t-il alors, complètement abasourdi.

-Mon père adoptif n'était pas un nain et il a préféré m'apprendre à lire et écrire. De toutes manières je n'aime pas chanter, ni danser d'ailleurs, lui répondait Ellie, le cœur serré en repensant au doux et gentil libraire.

-Attendez ne me dites pas que... VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS DANSER ? »

Depuis lors, il n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de l'initier à l'art de la musique et de lui trouver un instrument qui lui plairait, mais sans succès.

Pour Bifur, cela avait été difficile étant donné qu'elle ne parlait pas le Khuzdul, ou très peu. Bombur se proposa pour le lui apprendre. Ainsi, après chaque repas et après avoir fait la vaisselle (chose qu'elle n'avait que moyennement accepté de faire lorsque l'on le lui avait ordonné), les deux frères restaient dans un coin avec Ellie pendant une heure et lui apprenaient des mots ou des bouts de phrases. Avec l'aide du gentil cuisinier, elle avait ainsi apprit que Bifur faisait de magnifiques jouets en bois et qu'il aimait la patate au lard.

Ellie sourit distraitement en pensant à ces petits moments dont elle gardait les souvenirs précieusement. Cependant, elle dû se reconnecter à la réalité lorsque Thorïn se mit à rameuter la petite troupe : quelque chose arrivait.

« -_Et c'est partit_, pensa Ellie, pestant d'avance contre la longue course-poursuite qui les attendait. »

Comme prévu, Radagast débarqua, hurlant des "VOLEURS", "MEURTRIERS" et "CRIMINELS" à tout va. Ce fut un Gandalf blasé qui l'écouta déblatérer des inepties et qui lui retira le phasme qu'il avait dans la bouche -ce qui n'était vraiment pas très hygiénique. Et comme prévu le magicien gris allait ensuite lui faire fumer de son herbe et bla bla bla... Sauf que :

« -Ellie ! Que faites-vous ici très chère ? Cela fait si longtemps ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds tandis que Radagast la prenait dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale.

« -_Bon, ça c'était pas du tout prévu aha_, pensa Ellie en rendant maladroitement l'accolade au magicien. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le regard suspicieux de Thorïn, Balïn et Dwalïn. Maintenant, elle allait devoir trouver une explication au fait qu'elle connaissait très bien un magicien qui avait la réputation d'être allergique aux relations humaines et qui vivait en ermite. C'était juste une bizarrerie de plus à lui ajouter, mais elle était certaine qu'elle finirait par se faire apprécier des autres nains. Dans environ deux cents ans peut être.

« -Alors dites-moi ma chère, que devenez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?, demanda gentiment Radagast, sans faire attention au fait qu'il mettait de plus en plus Ellie dans l'embarras.  
-Comment ça depuis tout ce temps ? Mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps voyons !, répondit Ellie, insistant très fortement sur le facteur du temps.  
-Oh et bien cela doit bien faire au moins...  
-AHA sinon vous ne deviez pas dire quelque chose de vraiment très important à Gandalf ?, coupa Ellie, souhaitant terminer cette conversation au plus vite.  
-À qui ? Gandalf ? De... Mais oui ! Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ! »

La naine le poussa très gentiment et très discrètement dans les bras d'un Gandalf qui semblait bien s'amuser à ses dépens.

« -_Magicien sadique et sans-cœur, tsss..._, pensa-t-elle en fixant rageusement le dos du magicien gris. »

Tandis que Gandalf et Radagast s'éloignaient pour discuter de choses importantes, Thorïn envoya Ori et Bifur chercher les poneys. Absents, les poneys. Mais bon, ça ils ne le savaient pas encore.

« -Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants ? »

Ce jour allait être marqué d'une pierre blanche. Après une semaine à chevaucher avec la compagnie, Thorïn lui avait adressé la parole (même si c'était pour lui grogner dessus ça comptait quand même), et maintenant Balïn lui parlait ! Quelle journée dites donc ! Cependant, au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, ce n'était pas pour dire des gentillesses...

« -Oui allez-y, lui répondit tout de même Ellie, appréhendant la suite.  
-Voyez-vous, je conseille et protège la lignée de Durin depuis longtemps. Je les aide à prendre des décisions justes et quelques fois je les guide lorsque je devine qu'une relation leur sera néfaste, expliqua calmement Balïn, le regard sombre. »

Ellie sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Encore une fois, elle allait s'en prendre plein la tête. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ras le bol d'être vue comme une pestiférée ! La fatigue et la colère accumulée montèrent doucement mais sûrement en elle, elle allait répliquer vertement à celui qui croyait pouvoir lui donner des leçons mais le hurlement d'un warg au loin l'en empêcha.  
Ellie trouva la scène suivante très impressionnante, mais également très dérangeante : c'était comme avoir une vision, pour ensuite la voir se réaliser. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment des scènes du film -au fil des ans elle avait oublié les détails- mais voir le warg débarquer et se faire tuer par Thorïn, puis un autre se prendre une flèche de Kili avant d'être achevé par Dwalïn était... Troublant. Vraiment troublant. Elle était vraiment là, avec eux... Et ils allaient tous se faire bouffer si Radagast ne partait pas rapidement pour servir d'appât.  
La colère se transforma en peur, et la fatigue se mua en adrénaline. Elle ne pût empêcher ses mains de trembler lorsque le chef de la compagnie annonça qu'il y avait tout un troupeau d'orcs qui les attendaient non loin... Même après toutes ces années d'entraînements, même si elle savait qu'elle se débrouillait très bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer, il y avait toujours cette espèce d'appréhension sourde qui grondait en elle avant chaque combat. Et celui-ci n'était pas une exception.  
Soudain elle sentit une main lui enserrer doucement le bras. Elle se retourna et sourit à Nori qui s'était glissé tout près d'elle. Bombur et Bofur virent également à ses côtés.  
Ellie n'entendit même pas Ori et Bifur revenir, annonçant la disparition des poneys, ni Radagast vanter les mérites de ses petits lapins avant de partir, trop focalisée sur la course à venir. Elle vit seulement Gandalf leur faire un signe avant de s'élancer et de suivre le reste de la troupe.

Ils sortirent du sous-bois et rapidement les nains bougèrent. Ellie fut placée en milieu de file avec Bilbo, non loin de Dwalïn. Du reste, elle ne vit pas grand-chose, trop occupée à courir et surtout à respirer. Parce que déjà, être poursuivie par des orcs montés sur des wargs c'était un tout petit peu stressant, ajouter à cela des jambes pas vraiment faites pour l'endurance et un terrain jalonné de pierres qui semblaient conçue pour faire chuter des nains en danger de mort... Bref, tout cela faisait légèrement monter la tension, et la seule chose à laquelle Ellie et les autres pensaient était : ne pas tomber, et ne pas s'évanouir de fatigue.  
Il lui semblait que la course durait depuis des heures maintenant, Thorïn et Gandalf les faisaient régulièrement s'arrêter derrière des rochers -merci à Radagast et à sa non-compétence d'appât- mais ils avaient à peine le temps de reprendre leur respiration que déjà il fallait courir de nouveau.  
Justement, Thorïn -après avoir retenu Ori qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter- venait encore de les stopper derrière un amas de pierres.  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'Ellie se demanda si elle devait maudire les Valar, ou maudire sa chance légendaire.  
Parce que les fameuses pierres, celles qui semblaient _conçue pour faire chuter des nains en danger de mort_, et bien elle venait de poser son pied dessus, et la voilà maintenant qui se vautrait lamentablement la figure, pour ne pas être vulgaire. Assise sur son derrière endolori à deux bons mètres en face de la compagnie, Ellie constata avec horreur qu'elle était en plein dans la ligne de mire de l'orc et de son warg qui montaient sur les rochers. Et ils venaient de la voir. Nori était sur le point de se précipiter vers elle tandis que Kili allait sortir une flèche de son carquois mais elle fût plus rapide.  
Elle se savait lâche, peu sociable et égoïste. La seule chose qu'elle appréciait chez elle, dont elle pouvait se vanter et qu'elle avait acquis durement au fil des siècles était son adresse à lancer toutes sortes d'armes dans toutes sortes de gens.  
Rapidement, un de ses petits couteaux qu'elle cachait dans sa manche glissa dans sa main et elle le lança dans la gorge du warg, vite suivit d'un second qui ne fit que lui arracher un bout d'oreille. Le troisième couteau atterrit dans l'œil de l'orc, puis un quatrième s'enfonça dans son crâne : il était déjà mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Malheureusement, sa monture était toujours en vie et poussait des râles monstrueux alors que du sang giclait hors de sa gorge au rythme de sa respiration. Dwalïn l'acheva rapidement, mais ce fût assez pour attirer le reste de la horde vers eux.  
Gandalf leur hurla de courir à nouveau, ce que la naine fit juste après s'être relevée grâce à l'aide de Bifur. Cette fois, la peur était beaucoup plus présente et les hurlements et grognements se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Ils coururent, encore et encore... Soudain, toute la compagnie s'arrêta : ils étaient encerclés. Partout où ils posèrent leur regard, des wargs et orcs se tenaient.

Ellie sortit ses nouvelles dagues hors de leur fourreau, tandis que Thorïn ordonnait à Kili de tuer leurs ennemis à coups de flèches. Ces derniers se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et Ellie se mit à prier pour que Gandalf intervienne rapidement.

« -Par ici pauvres fous !, hurla le magicien. »

Rassurée, la naine glissa sous le rocher à la suite de Bofur et Nori qui la réceptionnèrent à l'arrivée. Une fois que tout le monde fût là sain et sauf, elle entendit enfin les cors salvateurs des elfes. Thorïn reconnut également ce bruit et elle le vit serrer les dents. Le corps d'un orc tomba à aux pieds du Roi la seconde suivante, les faisant tous sursauter. Prudemment, le chef de leur compagnie vérifia que la créature était vraiment morte avant de retirer la flèche de son corps. C'est avec mépris et dégoût qu'il la jeta au loin lorsqu'il eut confirmation que des elfes venaient bel et bien de leur sauver la mise. Toute traces de sentiments positifs disparut de son visage et c'est avec un air sombre et mauvais qu'il fixa le magicien, se doutant très bien de où il les emmenait.

Cependant, même la vue d'un Thorïn plus que mal-aimable ne parvint pas à faire baisser le soulagement d'Ellie, et elle approuva vivement la décision de Dwalïn et Bofur de continuer dans la direction du chemin au bout de ce qui était le passage caché. Les jambes flageolantes, elle suivit le reste de la troupe et elle pût enfin respirer convenablement en apercevant la splendeur de Rivendell : ils étaient en sécurité. Du moins pour le moment...

* * *

******Nocciolla: ********merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût =p! Je te dis à mardi prochain, et encore merci de prendre du temps pour laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup pour l'écriture ^^!**

******Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, c'est que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui la grrr! N'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à laisser une review, j'en raffole! Mille merci à ceux et celles qui ont fait cet effort, je vous jure ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir... Merci à ma Bêta de remplacement Enora pour sa patience et sa correction...**

******A la semaine prochaine avec mon chapitre préféré pour le moment (niark niark niark j'ai tellement hâte de lire vos réactions sur le prochain...)****  
********Bises et à bientôt!**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Bon, tout d'abord milles excuses pour mon retard. J'ai eu quelques problèmes et bon, pas pût poster de chapitre ni en écrire ^^'. Heureusement que j'en ai deux d'avance =). **  
**Comme déjà dit dans les réponses aux reviews: merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot... Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'impact que ça a sur les auteurs =). **  
**Je vous laisse tranquille et vous retrouve à la fin =). **

* * *

Rivendell… De tous les endroits qu'elle avait vu, Ellie ne put en trouver un qui arrivait à la cheville de ce paysage magnifique. Le marbre blanc, le vert et l'orange des arbres, le bruit relaxant de la cascade s'abattant sur les rochers en contre-bas, la brise chaude et douce qui caressait leur visage et faisait se balancer de légères feuilles fusionnaient pour donner à l'ensemble du tableau un air harmonieux, calme et doux. En voyant tout cela, la naine n'eut qu'une seule envie : s'asseoir sur un banc et s'endormir en admirant ce sublime panorama.  
Sauf que Thorïn pas content. Pour changer. Et le voilà qui grognait, encore et toujours, contre ces stupides et pas gentils elfes. Bon, elle devait avouer que ceux de Mirkwood, elle ne pouvait pas les voir non plus. Ils étaient désagréables, égoïstes, susceptibles et la flèche facile en plus de ça. Pas du tout le genre d'elfe à vous offrir gîte, couvert et massage quoi. Mais les elfes de Rivendell n'étaient pas pareils, elle le savait. En fait non elle ne le savait pas, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu d'elfes à part Galadriel qu'elle avait rencontrée une fois il y a un peu moins de deux cents ans, et un elfe renégat avec qui elle avait parcouru bon nombre de chemins...  
C'était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre, à connaître les plantes et leurs propriétés pour soigner ou empoisonner, à savoir où poser sa lame pour tuer un homme instantanément. Il avait été son maître pendant longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais su d'où il venait vu qu'il ne parlait pas du tout… Du coup elle savait écrire et lire l'elfique, sans le parler ou le comprendre. Ce qui n'était pas super pratique il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Enfin de toutes façons, vu comment Thorïn et les autres semblaient adorer les elfes, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle évite de parler du fait qu'elle avait été entraînée par un de ceux-là pendant cent quarante-cinq ans. Oui, c'était mieux…  
Justement, en parlant de Thorïn, Gandalf venait de lui faire une petite réflexion pas très agréable, et il était maintenant tout en bout de file à bouder, tandis que la compagnie descendait les marches qui menaient à la vallée d'Imladris. Ils passèrent sous une arche et arrivèrent au milieu d'une petite place. Dès leur arrivée, un elfe brun descendit les marches qui leur faisaient face et s'adressa au magicien :

« -Mithrandir !  
-Ah, Lindir ! »

Ellie, qui était juste derrière Thorïn et Dwalïn, les entendit chuchoter et réussit à capter quelques mots comme : elfes, oreilles pointues, stupide, manières d'arriérés et un dernier mot qui lui fit soudain douter de la royauté et des principes de Thorïn Oakenshield de par sa vulgarité assez explicite. Il suffit cependant au Roi de rejeter ses longs cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle oublie instantanément l'infamie qu'il venait de proférer.  
Gandalf et Lindir parlèrent ensuite en langage Elfique, puis le magicien demanda où se trouvait le seigneur Elrond. Un cor derrière eux leur donna la réponse...  
En entendant le bruit de la cavalcade des chevaux, Ellie se sentit fébrile : elle allait rencontrer Elrond. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que Dwalïn la poussa au milieu du cercle que les nains venaient de former, pensant qu'ils se faisaient attaquer. À Rivendell. L'endroit où une attaque était le moins probable au monde. Enfin bon, c'était des nains dont il était question, plus rien ne devrait l'étonner...  
Lorsque les chevaux arrêtèrent de leur tourner autour, Ellie pût enfin apercevoir le seigneur de la Vallée d'Imladris. Il fallait admettre qu'il était beau pour son âge, et pour un elfe.  
S'ensuivit ensuite une petite discussion entre lui et le magicien, puis entre lui et Thorïn. Une discussion qui permit à nouveau à tous d'être témoin de la politesse, de la gentillesse et de la non-agression verbale dont faisait preuve Thorïn Oakenshield lorsqu'il était bien luné. Le seigneur Elrond devait être d'humeur taquine ce jour là car il s'adressa au groupe de nains dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et avec l'intonation d'un bourreau demandant les dernières volontés au pauvre condamné qui allait perdre la tête. Heureusement, Gandalf débloqua la situation en parlant de nourriture. Aussitôt, toute la petite compagnie se détendit et accepta l'invitation. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture et de boisson, même le Roi n'avait rien à dire.

Ellie, Fili, Kili et Thorïn se firent ensuite conduire à leurs chambres par Lindir. Ce dernier leur expliqua que le déjeuner serait servi dans une heure, et qu'un elfe les attendrait ici pour les conduire au patio du seigneur Elrond. En attendant, ils pouvaient profiter de leur chambre et surtout de la salle de bain…  
En entendant ce mot, Ellie sentit ses yeux se mettre à briller. Un bain, avec de l'eau et du savon… Sans un regard pour les autres, la naine se précipita dans sa suite, ferma la porte à clef, se déshabilla, défit sa tresse et sauta dans la baignoire. L'eau était glacée mais si douce et transparente qu'Ellie apprécia chaque seconde passée dans le liquide salvateur. Lorsque la peau de ses doigts commença à se friper, elle se lava rapidement et sortit à contrecœur : il fallait encore qu'elle nettoie ses affaires… Elle mit ses cuirs de rechange et lava ceux qu'elle venait de retirer dans l'eau du bain avant de les étendre. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui restait, elle se dépêcha de refaire sa tresse et coiffa sa barbe qui commençait à bien repousser. Elle venait à peine de finir de mettre le dernier bijou qui fermait une des nattes composant sa barbe qu'elle entendit un léger coup sur la porte.

« -_Pile à l'heure _!, se félicita-t-elle intérieurement. »

Ellie rejoignit les trois Durin, et tenta de rester stoïque face à un Thorïn absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux brillants d'où ressortaient encore plus ses mèches argentées étaient coiffés en arrière, ne laissant que ses deux tresses pendre sur son torse. Ses yeux (dont le charme et la beauté n'étaient plus à vanter) ressortaient sur son visage maintenant débarrassé de toute trace de saletés, et il avait apparemment taillé sa barbe. Cependant, ce qui changeait la donne par rapport à d'habitude étaient ses vêtements : parfaitement bien taillés et d'un bleu monarque accompagné de liseré d'argent. Tout en lui indiquait qu'il était Roi.  
Avec son pantalon marron délavé, ses bottes usées jusqu'à la corde, sa veste en cuir que l'on devinait plus toute jeune et ses gants longs, en cuir également, où se découpait la forme des armes qu'elle cachait à l'intérieur, Ellie avait plus l'air d'une paysanne crasseuse qu'autre chose. Elle se sentit soudain ridicule, et eut pour la première fois honte de son apparence. Heureusement, Fili et Kili ne s'étaient pas vraiment changés eux non plus et portaient toujours leurs habits de voyage, la poussière en moins. Comparés à leur oncle, ils étaient également à mettre dans la case "malpropre et sans-style".  
Les quatre nains se mirent en marche et suivirent l'elfe jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle à manger privée d'Elrond, qui les attendait. Comme prévu, Thorïn fut invité à la petite table conviviale du seigneur elfe et du magicien. Quant à elle et tout les autres, ils furent assis sur des coussins, par terre, devant ce qui devait être une table basse en pierre. Bravo la convivialité !

Le repas se déroula... Eh bien... Comme tout repas chez les nains. Chants, rires, nourriture volante et alcool coulant à flot constituaient ce que les nains mâles considéraient comme "vital à un bon repas". Il fallait bien l'avouer, Ellie commençait doucement à adhérer à cet adage. C'était quand même plus sympa que la musique d'enterrement des elfes comme dirait Nori !  
Au début, lorsqu'elle vit Bofur monter sur le petit escabeau de pierre, elle crût qu'elle allait mourir de honte pour lui... Mais au bout de quelques secondes -et grâce au vin- elle se mit à rire et à applaudir avec les autres. En parlant du vin, il devait être sacrément fort, parce qu'il lui avait semblé voir Thorïn DANSER (bon en bougeant juste un tout petit peu ses pieds, mais venant de la part du Roi grognon, c'était une sacrée danse!), debout tout seul derrière Gloïn, avec sa petite flasque d'alcool. Rien que pour revoir ça, Ellie était prête à acheter du vin à Elrond, tiens ! Ou à le voler. Comme Nori avec l'argenterie des elfes. Pauvres petits elfes d'ailleurs... Leur têtes (surtout celle d'Elrond et Lindir) face à la petite sauterie improvisée des nains étaient épiques ! Dommage pour la naine (et heureusement pour les elfes), les appareils photos n'existaient pas ici...

Après le repas, le seigneur Elrond les invita gentiment à se rendre dans les jardins ou dans leur suite afin de s'y reposer. Bien évidemment, personne n'accepta la proposition...

« -Dormir ? Dans l'herbe ? Ha ! Il n'y a bien que des elfes pour proposer ce genre de choses !, grogna un Gloïn très remonté.  
-Voyons maître Gloïn, dit Gandalf en tentant de calmer les choses pour ne pas vexer leur hôte. Le seigneur Elrond pense seulement qu'après ce long voyage la compagnie a besoin d'un repos bien mérité.  
-Nous ? Fatigués après cette petite marche de rien du tout ? Pouah. Il en faut bien plus pour épuiser des nains ! Argua Dwalïn, le port fier. »

Ellie ricana dans sa barbe. Il n'y avait que Dwalïn et Thorïn qui ne paraissait pas exténués, tout le reste n'était que cernes, bâillements et yeux hagards. Elle y compris, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais... Sa fierté et l'alcool l'amenèrent d'ailleurs sur un chemin qu'elle aurait vraiment dû éviter ce jour là.

« -D'ailleurs, continua Dwalïn avec entrain, je suis même partant pour un combat ! Où se trouve le terrain d'entraînement ? »

Le seigneur Elrond les confia à un elfe aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et partit avec Gandalf. L'elfe les emmena au devant d'un grand terrain de sable, où cibles et armes se côtoyaient. Arrivé à destination, Dwalïn demanda à chaque nain lequel était partant pour une petite remise en forme. À tous les nains. Même à Bilbo. Pas un seul instant il ne la regarda, alors même qu'aucun de ses camarades ne voulait s'amuser avec lui.

« -_Espèce de sale macho stupide. Je vais te tailler la barbe !,_ pensa Ellie en lançant un regard noir au nain concerné. »

Nori la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds alors que la naine s'avançait dans le dos du guerrier. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et lui sourit lorsqu'il fût face à face avec elle. Enfin face à face était un grand mot vu qu'il la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Intérieurement, Ellie déglutit et se mit de grandes claques : elle allait se prendre une raclée monumentale. Elle n'était qu'une petite souris faible et malade face à cette montagne de muscle.

« -Quoi ? Grogna Dwalïn de sa monstrueuse voix d'ogre et le regard mauvais. »

De toute manière la naine ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, surtout que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se ressaisit et cacha son envie de fuir dans un coin de son cerveau.

« -Moi je suis partante. A moins que vous ne m'ayez pas proposé par peur de perdre, répondit Ellie, un sourire plus qu'arrogant aux lèvres. »

A la mention du mot "perdre", Ellie vit les oreilles du nain rougir furieusement. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus, mais il ne pipa pas un mot.

« -Vous rougissez déjà maître nain ? Je vous pensais pourtant plus fort que ça. »

Elle devait l'avouer, elle y avait peut être été un peu fort. La fatigue, le vin et une fierté mal placée n'étaient définitivement pas un bon mélange... Humilier devant toute la compagnie un des plus grands maîtres d'armes n'était pas non plus l'idée du siècle.  
Sans un mot, Dwalïn prit un bâton immense et se posta au milieu du terrain, la fixant d'un air mauvais. Les nains étaient censés protéger et prendre soin des femmes, mais il semblerait qu'il n'en tenait plus compte du tout... Une légère appréhension au ventre, Ellie se dégagea du bras de Nori qui tentait de la retenir et s'équipa de deux bâtons courts et légers. Elle se posta face à Dwalïn, et attendit.

Un silence de plomb entourait les deux adversaires, même le vent semblait s'être tût. Cependant, Ellie s'en moquait : Thorïn pourrait danser la macarena à poil derrière elle que sa concentration ne faiblirait pas. Bon. Habillé le Thorïn. Fallait quand même pas exagérer. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de laisser son esprit divaguer. Les muscles tendus, le regard droit et fixé sur son adversaire du jour, la naine se tint prête à bondir.  
Elle avait vu le petit échange entre les nains qui se pensaient discrets alors qu'ils l'étaient autant qu'un troupeau d'Olliphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle les avait entendu dire à Dwalïn de ne surtout pas la frapper, de la ménager car même si elle était insupportable (merci à Dori pour cette gentille intervention), elle restait une femme. Et les hommes protégeaient les femmes.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Balïn, élu par la majorité pour donner le signal, commença à abaisser son bras, Ellie s'élança. Elle était petite et pas très imposante, défauts qu'elle compensait par sa rapidité et sa précision. Son pied droit s'ancra solidement dans le sol tandis que le gauche percuta violemment le genou de Dwalïn, et que ses deux mains qui tenaient fermement les bâtons frappèrent un grand coup sur sa carotide droite. Le coup en lui-même n'était pas très puissant au vu de sa force -qui restait celle d'une femme- mais Ellie savait que frapper ici pouvait assommer son rival... Bien évidemment, le nain était une force de la nature : le choc l'étourdit, le forçant seulement à poser un genou à terre. Pour la naine, c'était l'occasion à saisir : elle prit son élan, ramena sa jambe en arrière et la remonta d'un seul coup. Son genou heurta le menton de son adversaire qui, cette fois-ci, s'écroula en arrière.

« -WAHOUUUUU ! BRAVO ELLIE !, lui hurlèrent Bombur, Bofur et Nori avant de se taire rapidement sous le regard noir des autres. »

Ellie sourit, attendrie par les trois (enfin quatre, Bifur se tirait les poils du nez, ce qui devait sûrement être un encouragement de sa part) nains avec qui elle avait tissé quelques liens. Un grognement attira cependant son attention : Dwalïn se relevait. Le moment qu'Ellie avait tant redouté allait se dérouler. Elle avait eu Dwalïn sous l'effet de la surprise mais maintenant que cela n'était plus valable, le combat allait être un véritable face à face, chose dans laquelle elle n'était pas terrible, surtout que Dwalïn était un guerrier habitué à ce genre de choses. Elle, non.  
Dans un cri bestial, le nain leva son bâton et se jeta sur elle.

« -_Bon et bien au moins maintenant il ne retiendra plus ses coups aha...,_ pensa une Ellie peu rassurée.»

Le combat lui sembla durer des heures. Les coups s'enchaînaient, puissants et rapides. Comme Ellie l'avait pensé, Dwalïn ne se retenait plus et elle ne dût son honneur sauf que grâce à sa capacité d'esquive. Évidemment, les deux protagonistes ne cherchaient ni à tuer ni à blesser gravement leur adversaire. Juste à s'humilier et à faire mordre -littéralement- la poussière à l'autre. Après avoir réussi à faire tomber deux nouvelle fois Dwalïn grâce à des feintes rapides aussitôt suivis de coups dans la nuque et les jambes, Ellie savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir le rythme plus longtemps : son corps déjà éreinté à la base ne tenait pas vraiment longtemps dans ce genre de combats qui étaient réellement épuisants.  
Une seconde d'inattention permit à l'autre nain de lui asséner une attaque puissante dans le ventre accompagnée par un revers dans la mâchoire. La force du coup lui fit voir des étoiles, et elle s'écroula dans la poussière, à demi-assommée. Elle sût qu'elle avait perdu lorsque ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux -qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé- et vit ses deux bâtons dans les mains de Dwalïn. Elle lui sourit avant de grimacer : sa joue gauche la lançait horriblement, elle était sûre et certaine qu'un joli bleu allait apparaître dans les prochaines heures.

« -Espèce de... Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ? Il a fallut que tu la blesses, au visage en plus !, vociféra Nori en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.  
-Me retenir ? Elle a faillit me briser la nuque !, protesta Dwalïn bien qu'un air légèrement coupable était apparu sur son visage.  
-Oui mais quand même, tu aurais presque pu la tuer là !, enchaîna Bofur alors qu'il aidait Nori à relever la pauvre naine.  
-Dites -aïe!- vous pouvez arrêtez de hurler ? intervint la-dite naine en se frottant la joue et en se mettant debout. En plus c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué en premier, je l'ai bien mérité. Houlaaaaa pourquoi y'a des étoiles partout ? »

De la suite, Ellie ne vit pas grand chose. Elle entraperçut seulement Dwalïn tendre ses bras pour la récupérer alors qu'elle s'évanouissait lamentablement, la fatigue, le vin et le coup dans la mâchoire ayant eu raison d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est une Ellie toute endolorie qui se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre dehors, mais au vu des étoiles, elle sût qu'il allait faire jour dans quelques heures. Elle grogna : si elle se rendormait maintenant, elle n'allait pas se réveiller avant un loooong moment. Autant profiter du dernier jour qu'il lui restait ici pour faire un petit tour, et puis à cette heure elle ne risquait pas de croiser un nain au moins ! Perdre le petit combat contre Dwalïn ne l'avait pas autant abattu qu'elle le pensait. L'humiliation n'était pas totale : elle avait quand même réussi à le mettre à terre, et trois fois. En y repensant, Ellie se sentit toute fière. Revigorée, elle sauta hors de son lit avec entrain et s'écrasa au sol telle une mouche dans l'œil d'un cavalier du Rohan lancé au galop. Une chose qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Rivendell : les lits étaient hauts. Surtout pour des petites jambes fragiles comme les siennes. Elle se releva difficilement, époussetant la poussière de ses habits avec lesquels elle avait dormi.

« -_Bon, cruel dilemme maintenant...,_ pensa la naine en se tenant le menton. _Soit je vais faire mon tour et je pue, soit je me douche maintenant et je remets ma balade pour plus tard au risque de croiser du monde. Hum... Tant pis, je pue._ »

C'est donc une Ellie possédant l'odeur corporelle d'un troll mort qui déambula dans Rivendell, la lune et les étoiles éclairant son chemin. Sauf qu'après à peine dix minutes de tranquillité et de solitude, un nain lui barra la route. Même de dos, Thorïn était reconnaissable entre mille, surtout pour elle et surtout grâce aux heures passées à le regarder. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin il allait la remarquer, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Elle pourrait sinon s'appuyer sur la balustrade à ses côtés et lui parler, de plus il semblait si calme, la conversation serait peut-être possible... Mais que pourrait-elle lui dire dans ce cas ? Elle n'avait rien en commun avec ce nain. Il était de sang royal, elle n'était rien. Il était magnifique, elle se supportait à peine. Il était... Thorïn. Un prince, un roi, un presque-père, un martyr. Et elle, elle n'était qu'Ellie.  
Retenant son souffle pour ne pas alerter celui qui perturbait ses pensées, Ellie fui de nouveau la situation. Sur le chemin du retour, se morigénant pour sa lâcheté habituelle, la naine se fit très discrète : elle voulait seulement retourner dans sa chambre, se cacher sous sa couette et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Elle se cachait dans les ombres, longeait les murs et marchait sur la pointe des pieds.  
Alors qu'elle arrivait tout près de sa suite tout en faisant son petit jeu de cache-cache avec la lune où elle s'imaginait être Ezio d'Assassin's Creed (sa plus grande motivation durant son apprentissage de voleuse), Ellie entendit soudain de drôles de bruits... Curieuse, elle s'approcha sans se faire remarquer du coin d'où provenaient des sortes de couinements de souris essoufflée.

« -_Oh merde..._ »

Ce n'était pas une souris essoufflée. Mais alors pas du tout. Cachée derrière une colonne en marbre, Ellie était mortifiée. Un rayon de lune perça à travers les nuages et éclaira à moitié la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ébahis...  
Une personne maintenait une autre personne acculée dans le coin d'un renfoncement du couloir, et ce qu'elle pensait être des couinements étaient en fait des gémissements à demi étouffés. Une main se glissa lascivement sous une chemise, caressant sur son passage la moindre parcelle de peau disponible tandis qu'une autre clouait les bras de la victime contre le mur, empêchant toute fuite. Cela semblait tout de même plaire à la soi-disant victime qui se trémoussait en haletant et feulant telle une chatte en chaleur.  
La main se délaissa soudainement de la chemise et descendit plus bas pour se glisser sensuellement dans le pantalon de l'autre... Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de satisfaction en rejetant sa tête en arrière, amenant son visage dans la lumière.

« -_OH MERDE !_ »

Ellie se retourna vivement, complètement abasourdie. Toute à sa stupéfaction quant à l'identité de la presque-victime, elle n'entendit qu'au dernier moment les bruits de pas qui arrivaient pile dans sa direction : Thorïn Oakenshield revenait dans sa chambre, et ses pas le menaient directement ici.

« -_Oh triple merde.._. »

* * *

**Soit-disant je suis sadique... Mais naaaan pas du tout =D. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez VRAIMENT PAS à laisser un mot, ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite x). Je vous dis à la prochaine (qui sera plus rapide encore désolé) et merci de prendre le temps de me lire =p. Bises!**

**P-S: MILLE MILLION DE MERCI à ma petite (oui oui petite, très petite même u_u) Astu et au psychopathe Sele pour la correction =D désolé de vous avoir oublié *shame on me*.**

**Lyshra: **Waow. Merci pour ta review qui fait trente mètres de looooong j'adore *.*! ça m'a trop fait plaisir de la lire, merci pour tous ces beaux compliments x). Un rat *.* trop mignon! Malheureusement, nous sommes incompatibles: j'ai un Python Royal ( mon Jean-Pierre n'est pas assez grand pour manger les petits Duro, mais tout de même ) XD. [ _à ce moment là, mon ordi a planté alors que j'avais écris un magnifique pâté pour te répondre. Tout a été supprimé. Suicidage -'._ ] BREF. Recommençons le message. Et tentons de ne pas déprimer.  
Donc je disais x): le fait que tu ais tenté ma fanfic même si les fics à OC ne te plaisent pas m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. C'est un des plus beaux compliment qu'un auteur puisse recevoir, je t'assure =).  
Haaaa ma petite Ellie... A la base, c'était un peu beaucoup moi. Mais maintenant elle a son caractère bien à elle et est vraiment un perso à part entière. C'est très étrange de voir son perso évoluer tout seul au fil de l'écriture ^^'. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, je m'y suis beaucoup attachée aussi (en priant tous les Dieux possibles et inimaginables pour qu'elle ne devienne jamais, Ô grand jamais, une Mary-Sue), par contre le côté fangirl je crois que c'est un reste de moi ça X). C'est vrai que le côté *je bave discrètement en matant le sublime fessier de Thorïn* est quand même plus sympa et plus réaliste que le côté *je lui saute dessus et lui arrache ses vêtements en hurlant comme une tarée*. Mais ne te fies pas aux apparences, elle rêve de faire ça en son for intérieur XD!  
Pour l'intrigue l'idée m'est venu comme ça et j'ai écris sans vraiment réfléchir. Apparemment ça plait, et tant mieux! Obligé que ce soit original vu que ça a été créé à deux heures du mat', un chat ronfleur sur les genoux avec dans la tête les restes d'une cuite carabinée. Bref. XD  
Thorïn EST un grincheux frustré et colérique. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime 3. Désolé mais Kili est certes innocent et chou, cependant la virilité et la majestuosité (j'invente des mots je sais XD ) de Thorïn est quand même mille fois plus attirante *_*. C'est sûrement la barbe qui fait ça u_u.  
Ellie n'est pas DU TOUT courageuse: son cerveau (le peu qu'elle a) a juste complètement cramé lorsqu'elle a vu Thorïn à deux pas d'elle, les yeux brillants de colère... La possibilité de se faire tuer dans un futur proche ne lui a même pas effleurer l'esprit XD!  
En tout cas, encore une fois, merci pour ta review! Si tu as dans l'envie de te faire un compte pour que je puisse te répondre en private ou même juste pour parler te gêne pas :p. Mille merci de nouveau et j'espère à bientôt! Bises! (je suis trop fière de moi, j'ai réécrit le gros pâté qui te sert de réponse sans m'énerver XD)


End file.
